You’re A Criminal As Long As Your Mine
by RabbitWonder
Summary: Katie is continually setting Emily up on disastrous blind dates, but when Naomi comes along can she turn her luck around or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

I ran through Victoria Station towards the Tubes, fuck, I was going to be so fucking late with my meeting with Katie. And she get's all fucking bitchy and doesn't let it go for ages.

I bundled on the tube with about another 10 or so people as bodies pushed to get on, I swear it's a perverts dream for touching people up because sometimes you can't help it. After a few stops there is finally enough room for me to be able to grab a seat, I sit down and take out my phone, I had one text from Katie inviting me over to dinner. _What the fuck did she want this time anyway?_

It better not be another blind date, because she really doesn't have good taste in people well her taste for herself is okay, but when it comes choosing for me it's like a long list of rules and regulations someone has to pass and the ones that do she would never look twice herself.

I sigh and get off at my stop, darting in and out of people as I walk into the tall building, I _need _to get this job, I've been getting payments from my parents to keep me going. They own business's, so being a Fitch I got the hunger for business and ended up doing a three year course at Westminster for Business Studies, now I can't get a bloody job.

After two hours of tedious questioning and waiting I'm finally leaving, seriously how much questioning is needed to be a sectary at a company? I groan remembering agreeing to go to Katie's for dinner, but nevertheless I make my way to the station and end up about 45 minutes late at Katie's apartment and I have to admit I am kind of jealous of it, it's all swanky and new and so open, where as my apartment is alright but it could be a bit bigger and lighter.

I ring the doorbell and Effy comes to the door, Effy is my Katie's girlfriend and I was the gay one first! Although Katie isn't gay, she's bi, I remembering her saying she would never go out with a girl but then Effy come along and they got together. I never thought it would last since they hooked up in Uni, and well Katie was a bit of a whore, but according to her its _love._

She smiles and lets me in, I manage a small smile towards her, see me and Effy have never really spoken just the normal routine of questions of how are you, been up to a lot? And all that jazz.

"Katie's just finishing dinner so if you want to just make yourself at home," the brunette says motioning to the TV and sofa.

I sit down on the sofa, she gives me another smile then wonders back off into the kitchen just in time to escape making awkward conversation. Sometimes, no a lot of the time I wonder what Katie see's in Effy, sure she's pretty and everything, probably not bad in bed either. But she is always so distant, so mysterious and just seems to not care about _anything, _well apart from Katie, how sweet.

My thoughts are broken when Katie walks into the room, she walks over expectantly to me so I get up and give her a hug.

"Aww Ems, how did your interview go?" She asks pulling out of the hug, I give her a shrug.

Once we are sat down eating dinner, Katie decides to corner me and ask exactly what she's been trying to get out the whole time, "Ems, I've got another date for you, yeah?"

Oh great, another blind date by Katie, just because she is dating Effy and meets loads of other lesbians that I want to be set up with one nearly every week. Last week the girl she had arranged for me to date, we sat there in silence because she stuttred when speaking and I know I should feel some sympathy because she found it hard to speak but it irked me, a lot.

"Katie, we spoke about this, I don't want to go on anymore dates with random girls you choose," She looked at me with a pout, "that doesn't work either, just stop trying to hook me up."

"Please Ems just this one last date, then I will leave you alone." I sigh with a rol of my eyes.

"Fine, when and where? And please just tell me a bit about her," I plead because then at least I could have some sort of warning.

"Her name is Holly, she's blond, she's kind of quite, sweet though," putting my head my hands I groan, I hate the quite type and I'm not really a fan of blonds either.

"Told you should of gone with my choice, babe." I heard a smug Effy proclaim, looking up through my fingers seeing Katie's pissed off face spout into life.

"But she's a selfish, argument, cocky, annoying, sarcastic, cold hearted bitch, there is no way I would send my sister off for that torment. What would she even do for a date? Sit and drink in a bar, then play who can look the pissed off for longest? Maybe you should give her a call that sounds right up your street."

"I might just do that."

A laugh escaped my lips and I moved my hand to smother it as Effy and Katie turned to face me, there faces mirroring annoyance. "I'm going to go," I say standing up, trying to avoid being in the middle of an argument.

"Don't worry Ems I'm comming with you," Katie commanded storming out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned looking Effy.

I groaned, "You know she's over reacting, right? She'll be back later most likely," she just nodded as I walked off out of the kitchen to find Katie.

By the time we had got to my apartment, Katie had listed everything she didn't like about Effy Stonem and how she made her angry. As soon as we had got inside to the spare room where I kept my junk and where Katie would be sleeping tonight, she broke down into tears, listing everything she loved about Effy and how she was stupid for walking out like that over something so stupid and pathetic, asking me if I thought they would ever get back together, I rolled my eyes at the melodramatics.

After she had calmed own, I asked her who Effy had suggested me going on a date with, surely she couldn't be _that _bad?

"Urgh, this total bitch caled Naomi, Effy and her went to collage together, they was friends, they ended up working together but she's a fucking cow and they kissed in collage." I rolled my eyes, so she was jealous of this girl? But then she would want us to go on a date?

"I'm sure she's not that bad," I mumbled.

Katie's phone vibrated, her eyes lit up as she dived across to look who the text was room, I saw her huff and look towards me, "Still going on that date with Holly? Please Ems?" I nodded since there was no way I could say no now.

"But, if I hate it you can't make me go on anymore dates?" She looked up at me with a grin.

That is far from over.

**A/N**: I thought I would try something new, I know it's not very good but still I enjoyed trying to write first person. :D And Naomi comes into the story next chapter, and I'm sorry this chapter is basically all Katie/Effy.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up this morning Katie had gone leaving a note, she had arranged that stupid date with this Holly girl on Friday, so that gave me a couple of days to prepare mentally, but who would want to waste there night that way?

Hopefully I should find out about that stupid job soon, I needed to work, I've started getting bored by not having anything to do, I've even resulted in watching daytime telly – which is horrible.

The problem with my life is that it's just stock and it's just not going anywhere. I need something, relationship or a job maybe I should just settle with a dog.

My last girlfriend called Adele we lasted a few months, split up and then got back together for another two weeks, it didn't really end bad so I'm not scared for life, but it's hard to admit she's the last person I've slept with…that was well a while ago.

I do need to get laid; sure I would probably think that Katie was god if she hooked me up with someone without morals, or expectations or completely against bedding someone after the first date.

I could go out to some clubs and try and meet some people but that always ends up failing epically. Last time I went I ended up getting mistaken for Katie and then whoever I was dancing with, I think her name was Ashleigh or Kayleigh it ended in a 'leigh' sound anyways.

It was funny to see Katie's face when someone was telling Effy that, they had been dancing whilst touching and kissing eachother, she started apologizing for nothing as Effy nodded her head towards me, after that Katie decided to tone down her hair to a dark red. I hadn't seen my sister than embarrassed since she wet herself in primary school.

I texted Katie asking her if she was interested in going out tonight, she texted back saying her and Effy would meet me at the club around 9, I wish it was just me and her then we could look at girls for me, and well Katie get's a little over public with Effy after a few drinks.

Sitting with Katie at a table, we sat talking and laughing due to the increasing consumption of alcohol and a bunch of old stories. When suddenly her head turned towards the bar, I looked to, seeing a blond smiling and laughing whilst talking, no I think flirting with Effy.

"That was the girl Eff wanted to set you up with," Katie said looking back towards me, "she's a fucking cow, she better not come over here after flirting with _my_ girlfriend. Disgusting isn't she?"

"No," I said before mentally slapping myself, because this was one of them situations I should just nod and agree, "I mean she's not disgusting but she's not exactly in Effy's league, not that she would ever think twice to cheat on you or anything, I mean just because that blond has a nice set of legs doesn't mean that –"

Katie just glared at me, she didn't even smile when Effy and the blond came.

"Hey Katie," the girl said, obviously here to wind up her up.

"Hey arsehat," she mumbled, still glaring.

"Can't we just be friends?" The blond asked pouting and batting her eyelashses.

"No," she replied bluntly, looking towards Effy who was just standing there like this was normal polite conversation, she then took a seat next to Katie giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Shame that your still so jealous over nothing, I'm Naomi by the way, I take it you're Katie's nice side?" I giggled as the girl sat next to me, she did have a nice smile. "Hopefully you don't care that me and Effy had sex in collage, because your sister here does, and it's a little bit tiring when you're being accused of wanting in on one of your best friends pants." Now, that comment was only going to make Katie be more annoyed.

"I'm not jealous."

"It's written all over your face Katie, anyway I'm not about to ask Effy to spread them, I'd rather ask Emily she's more my type," Naomi looked towards me, giving me a wink.

"Stay away from her," Katie practically growled, when would she drop the ultra fierce protective act, "she'd never go for a skanky bitch like you."

"Getting protective again? Maybe Effy should be getting jealous or worried that you two have some twincest thing going on," I burst out laughing at Katie's face; how I wish I got that one on camera.

"Eww, that's disgusting, that's illegal, see you're a freak to even think that?"

"Fucking hell you've argued, so now can we just enjoy the night? And Naomi shut your fucking mouth when it comes to my girlfriend and her sister, yeah?"

"Yeah whatever, was that Hannah? Mmm," she licked her a lips, "see you guys, it's a pleasure as always Katie," the blond lent in, what the hell, only to give Katie a peck on the cheek with a chuckle she wondered off into the crowd of people.

Katie turned to me, lent in and whispered, "Told you she was a cunt Ems, better stay away," leaning back she took a swig of her drink and I just sat there playing the third wheel again.

"Sorry about her, I think she's had one too many, she's alright once you get to know her," Effy explained, I laughed and Katie rolled her eyes.

"So do you think Holly might be here tonight?" I asked, hopefully then Friday would be a little better if I got a peek at her.

"No she's probably in bed at this time," Effy said earning a elbow in the ribs, "I mean she's perfect for you," with a small know-it-all smile meaning really your going to hate this one just as much as the others.

"Katie can't you please just get me someone more exciting? Anyone in here is more interesting then those girls are," I begged, hoping that somewhere someone would listen to me.

"Maybe, okay I'll try, but like your going to just have to go with no questions asked," she gave me a smirk, I hated the girls, she hated the questions about them.

"I'll agree to that if you let me arrange you a blind date, which I will run by Effy first, is that okay?"

I looked towards her, she shrugged, "Sure, as long as they keep there hands off."

"Deal," we shook hands, Katie decided to take Effy dancing and left me sitting at the table as loner.

Revenge would be sweet, now I needed to get the most boring person or maybe Naomi? Best not otherwise one of them would end up in the hospital.

Joining them both on the dance floor, moving with the beat and closing my eyes feeling the drink really kicking in, not even caring when someone was behind me, running there hands up my sides.

Full blown dancing and groping a random person, now that's what I've been missing in my life, I got off the dance floor and made my way back to towards the table to look for Katie and Effy.

After getting back to the table and seeing Effy on top of my sister doing god knows what, I sighed, that's what I get for inviting them out drinking in a dark club, "I'm off, night"

Without either of them bothering to say bye, maybe they hadn't heard me, oh well, I walked outside and got a cab back to my flat and passed out asleep on my bed.

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for all your reviews. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday had bloody arrived and I was now getting ready for my stupid date, and this wasn't even the last one. To make matters even worse I hadn't been able to find Katie a date yet, well I would have been able to but I'm not really the people sort of person and my gaydar sucks.

I had a plan though, to ask Holly about her ex's maybe get her talking, if it came to it I had decided I would go on another date with her, I don't know why but I felt obliged to get my sister back.

I was standing in the bathroom idly brushing my teeth moving my head side to side to the loud music which was playing. That's the good thing about living alone, I can sing and dance all I want, but there is no one to see what a fool I am making of myself.

I just grabbed a long shirt and leggings to wear; I just wanted to look casual since we weren't exactly going to a top notch restraint. I'd been there before, it was just a little place, nice food but I'd rather of gone to my favourite Italian restraint – at least if the company is crap I'd have there delicious food.

An hour later and I was leaving my flat, I climbed into the taxi and got on my way. I saw a blond outside she was hugging herself, it was kind of cute. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad since she was good looking, the best out of all Katie's selection of me.

Licking my lips I walked up to her, giving me a smile she checked me out, well looks like she wasn't put off what she had seen. Once we had got into the restaurant she took off her coat, a waitress who she clearly new as they exchanged pleasant hello's as she lead us to our table.

I always hated the start of these dates, awkward much, "So how do you know Katie?"

She shrugged, "We kind of met randomly, I then added her on Facebook then she started enquiring about a date with her twin sister who was almost as hot as her," so they didn't know each other that well, interesting.

"I have to admit I was expecting someone much worse," it slipped out in a manor which sounded rude, "I mean because Katie made out you love books a bit much and never go clubbing."

"I can see your sister read my profile, I never talk about going clubbing or having sex with people through Facebook because my little sister and other family members and really no-one really want to hear about that. I care about setting an example, but I do love books; they are my guilty pleasure so your sister was half right."

So Katie really was barking up the wrong street when it came to this girl, "Then how did you get through her questions? Really I don't want to grill you, I'm sure she already did that for me."

"She asked, I answered, no lies, and I can be sweet when I want to be," with a devious smile, "but she didn't have a lot of time to ask questions something about a hot girl. Enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm a twin, obviously, nothing like her, I like to read and I write in my spare time. Currently waiting to hear back on a job, which I should of probably heard back on by now," I realised I was rambling and blushed with an apology.

"So why do you come on blind dates? You don't sound like you really enjoy them?"

"Katie hates it when I'm single so she is always trying to hook me up, this way I don't have to go to clubs with her until I find anyone. Plus, she loves being in control of who I date," how pathetic do I sound?

"Doesn't that bother you?" she chuckled running a hand through her hair and ordering some wine for us.

"Get's her off my back, it wouldn't be so bad if she choose more people like you instead of the normal boring girls," she nodded and gave me another smile, "plus I get to arrange her a date to go on, so I'm trying to find the worst person I can."

"I thought she was dating Effy Stonem?" her eyes widened like she had just found of the gossip of the year.

"They are, Effy agreed to it. I think she knows I'm going to set Katie up with someone she won't like, so there is not point in her feeling threatened, plus she wants me to get revenge, they got in a fight about Effy wanting to set me up with Naomi Campbell."

Holly laughed taking a sip of her wine; she scanned her eyes over the menu deciding on a boring chicken salad, I went for the same thing.

"I don't blame your sister on the whole Naomi front, when she's been drinking she likes to get her wicked way with as many girls as possible but as soon as she's sober she turns into a cold heartened cow," I watched as her eyes welled up just a little, must mean she was screwed over.

"She been around the block then?" she nodded in reply.

"So Emily, how many relationships you been in?" Oh, I hate this question, sure I had been in a few, but most of them were in my Uni days.

"About six, only two of them ever serious, how about you?"

"A fair few, I've been in one serious on and that was with a guy but we broke up when I caught him licking out some girl."

"Oh, that sucks." Really Emily is that all you can say? Some girl looks like she's about to cry or hit something and you just say it sucks?

"You're a bit shit on the dating front aren't you? I thought you'd be a bit more like you sister really, shame."

"Katie's more forward than me, always has been but I don't really know what to say." She just looks at me; finally our food arrives giving us a distraction.

"What's your favourite film?" I ask, I hope she's not a romance lover, sure it's okay to watch but I hate the mushy films to be on the top of peoples lists.

"Titanic, The Notebook and PS I Love You. They are just so beautiful and I just love them all, I cry each time I see them." Oh great, it's not even romance it's all the tragic films.

"Favourite book?"

"I love the Twilight series," I had to stop myself from screaming and running away, "Or Romeo and Juliet, anything with forbidden love."

We finished eating in pleasant conversation, she was pretty hot, had a nice personality, I guess it wouldn't kill me to go on another date with her., thankfully she asked me on another date, I agreed, she suggested something more personal so we agreed on dinner at her flat.

She received a phone call, then apologized profusely, giving me a kiss on the cheek she made her exit after paying for the bill saying it was the least she could do.

Walking out onto the street made me wish I had brought a coat, I was waiting for my taxi to arrive, looking at my phone I had got a text from Katie explaining how I was to call her the moment I got home.

I opened my apartment door, turned on the light, picking up the phone and dialling Katie's number I sat down on the sofa.

"Emsy, what happened? How'd it go?" Jeez talk about straight to the point.

"It was alright, we had dinner, we're going on another date," all I could hear was a loud squeal down the phone.

"I knew you'd like her Ems, she's so nice and perfect for you," I would say that perfect is over stepping the mark but she is alright I guess.

"You got her wrong though, she does go clubbing and she's a lot better than you made her sound," triumphantly I grinned down the phone, forgetting that couldn't see it.

"Still Ems, I knew one of the dates would be okay, also any luck on my date?"

"No luck, I'm still looking for the girl to come and sweep you off your feet," Katie snorted.

"Like anyone you pick can ever measure up to Ef and don't pick no skank, yeah? 'Cus I've got be seen out in public with her and make sure she knows the rules." I rolled my eyes; she would get what she's given.

"Yeah, alright, got it and why was this call so vital to make?"

"I just wanted to know how it went, also Ef's out doing some crap which she won't answer questions on because she's that mysterious," she said with an over exaggerated way, I let her freely complain down the phone zoning out of the conversation until she started repeating my name,

"Oh sorry, I thought you were still drowning on about Effy."

"Fuck you, when you get someone who you love and want to talk about I will tell you to shut up," she huffed, "so what did you talk about?"

"What we like, people, the news, books, film and shows we like to watch and stuff. Also your best buddy Naomi got a mention, apparently she screwed around Holly at some point."

"Sounds just like her," she replied, I stood up and went towards the kitchen to make myself a nice cup of tea.

"Why don't you two get on? And what the hell was she on about the other day that they slept together? You told me it was just a kiss." It sounded a lot more accusing then I meant it to, but luckily Katie didn't pick up on that.

"I may have been a bit drunk when I had first met Naomi, so I accused her straight away of sleeping with Effy and right in front everyone in the club. And then I stormed off, crying and screaming at Ef saying she was lying about it being just a kiss. So now whenever I see Naomi she says that they slept together to rile me up and make me think of how much of a cock I had made out of myself that night and that has to be the closest we've ever come to breaking up." I stayed silent for a moment, Naomi really did sound like a bitch, and the thought of her pissed me off as the borderline playful banter of the other night sounded more malicious.

"She still holds it against me, the whole publicly accusing her thing."

"And I thought you was just being petty, she really does sound like a fucking bitch holding that night against you, why didn't you ever tell me about it?" my voice sounded betrayed.

"I didn't want to drag up the past and really Ems it was pretty embarrassing, I'm sure you've had embarrassing things you didn't want to tell me."

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered in reply, "Why does Effy still like her?"

"She never really explained, some crap in collage comes into it and I guess she's Ef's best friend in a fucked up way," sighed Katie.

"What because they are both messed up to some degree?"

"I guess, I know you don't really get why I'm with someone like Effy."

I groaned, "I do, just sometimes it's hard to get it. I remember with all boys you wanted there undivided attention, where that doesn't seem like something Effy gives you."

"She doesn't, but I like it that way. Anyway so are you looking forward to your next date with Holly?" curiosity obviously getting the better of her.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't all crash and burn. I'm not looking for anything serious but it would nice to be with someone for a bit." I mused, "I still don't know how I will find anyone who wants to go on a date with you," I said teasing her.

"That'll be dead easy, I'm sure if you ask Effy she won't mind hooking you up, actually on second thoughts don't go there, might make her pissy about it, but pick some good so she'll know exactly how good of a catch I am. That's the only reason I'm doing it," I giggled; there was no way I was picking out some hot girl so she can go and make Effy jealous.

"I better go Em, love you."

"Love you to Katie," she put down the phone, and that's when it clicked.

Naomi Campbell would know who Katie would hate to be on a date with, but how the fuck can I get in contact with her?

Dialling Effy's number on my mobile, I finished making my cup of tea and sat down at the table, "Emily?"

"Hey Effy, I was just wondering if you could text me Naomi's number?"

"Yeah sure, but why?"

"Well see, I need to get a date for Katie and I need Naomi's help." I tapped on the table as she remained silent.

"You're not setting them two up are you? Otherwise you're not having the number? I don't want this whole date thing to upset Katie or Naomi, or even give them a chance to bitch to you." I knew she would think that, crap.

"No," I laughed, "I wouldn't do that, not after last night, it's just I don't know that many people and she seems to be in clubs and know a few people, and maybe get me in contact with someone for that date crap. I would have asked you, but if Katie had inkling you knew she wouldn't stop until she gets it out of you, and a persuasive Katie as a sister is bad enough, but if she had sex on her side, I think she would be un-stoppable."

"Alright then," she didn't sound that convinced, "but I think I will let her think I know, then at least I can reap them rewards." Oh no, why did I just plant ideas into her head about what my sister would do to find out about something? Kill me now.

"Thanks for the images, bye."

"Bye Emily," she hung up, I waited for the text to come through as soon as it did, I added her to my contacts it was only 10 o'clock surely it wasn't too late to call someone?

For a third time I scrolled down my contacts and pressed the call button, "Hello? Who is this?" she said sounding extremely irritated.

"Emily Fitch, Katie's twin, I was just wondering if you would help me sort out a date for Katie," I trailed off; maybe I had not picked a good time to call.

"Why does she need a date? She's practically married to Effy." She growled obviously thinking this was some windup.

"Effy knows about it, it's just I don't really know that many people and you do. And I'm sure if we worked together we could find someone she would hate to spend time with."

"I promised Effy that I would leave her alone so I can't help you with that, sorry, and how did you get my number?"

"Effy gave it to me, please? It's my payback, Katie won't ever know you're involved in it," I sighed, my best hope for finding someone was slipping away.

"Maybe, what's in it for me?" She asked sounding intrigued, yes maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Well I can tell you all the details as long as you don't use them against Katie, plus I thought you would be the women for the job if I needed someone to help get her back."

"I'll do it, meet me tomorrow for coffee at 12? Starbucks by the tube station, and we will go through girls."

Halle-fucking-ujah.

**A/N: I don't really know what to think of this myself. D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To anyone worrying about Naomily action, there is plenty in here. :D And thank you for the reviews. ****J**

Fuck, shit, bollocks, I was going to be late meeting Naomi, it was quarter to twelve. And what I knew from Naomi she would just frown and leave me, or just say some snarky comment and refuse to help me.

I practically run out the door, I probably looked horrible but I couldn't care less as I entered the street I began running down the street, having to dart in-between people muttering an apology to the odd person I ran into.

I stopped once I was outside the shop, looking in the window I straightened up my hair and walked inside, she was already at a table with a mug in front of her. I was more of a tea person, than coffee but deciding to just to man up and drink it today because a hot chocolate would look too immature.

After paying for the drink, I made my way over to Naomi who seemed to be reading a paper with her brow furrowed, "Sorry I'm late," I said taking a seat.

"Its fine, you're under 10 minutes late so it makes it acceptable," I raised an eyebrow and looked towards her.

"Thanks, so urm, where shall we start?" Taking a sip of the coffee, I almost gagged which caused Naomi to laugh.

"You didn't have to get coffee, I'm not that judgemental," she snorted and I glared at her, "so in which exact way do you want to annoy Katie? I'm sure I'd be the person who could annoy her the most, but I'm not that much of a masochist, or willing to get myself killed."

"I don't want her to be wound up; just someone boring, not very good looking basically someone she won't have anyone in common with."

"Well I now we both know that wouldn't include me now," she winked at me; wait was she flirting with me?

"Pressing on with business, there is a range of girls, honestly I think know one of them ugly, slutty sort of girls will be the best." I nodded along.

"But I don't want someone who will practically molest her; otherwise she will get me back, hard. Also, it's probably best to not piss Effy off at the same time."

"True, true, well I think I know the perfect girl. If you can get her into the whole thing then your onto a winner, her names Fran, really up herself so she will of course think she's in Katie's league or above it, she isn't at all anyone who your darling sister would want to be seen with, she is loud, she would try and flirt with her until Katie would drop her pants, which I know isn't going to happen."

"Do you erm, have this Fran's number?" She just reached out her hand and put it on my arm, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Ems, but that's going to be your mission. Although I do have the one you seeks number, it will be your mission to get it yourself. Fran hates me, and if you say you've got her number off me then I am in the shit." I groaned and put my head in my hands, I fucking fail at getting peoples numbers.

"I don't even know where to find her, I bloody fail at flirting and there is no way I can convince someone to go out with Katie on a date when she will still be with Effy," she just smiles at me.

"Yes you can, I'll help you on the flirting front, although your have to give me a few shots because that's when I'm best at flirting, plus I'm doing you this massive favour." So she would help me learn how to flirt? How the hell can she do that? She didn't exactly seem like some sort of slick master of flirting.

"Then with the whole Katie and Effy still being together, avoid her asking about it, just distract her by asking her if she wants a drink or to dance," she shrugged, "she will do it if you promise to give her a favour in return, which after the whole date with Katie she will just assume you're the same and never speak to you."

Was it me or did Naomi sound like she had experience in this whole front?

"What if she thinks I fancy her?" I looked down towards the table embarrassed.

"I would suggest you tell her your straight, but you act too gay," she took a sip of her coffee clearly thinking, "we're set up a SOS sign so if things are going bad, I can come in and sweep you off your feet, she hates me so she won't stick around if I come sniffing."

I really didn't expect her to be this nice, or willing to help, maybe she wasn't such a bitch.

"Why would you do all of that?"

She shrugged, "I get to get an old enemy back, I get to hear about your sister on a date with Fran, flirt with a good looking girl and well it can entertain me on my day off. "

"Oh okay, well anyway do you want to come back to mine?" I started blushing for no good reason just because I was inviting a girl over to my apartment, "It's a bit of a sty, but you need to start them lessons if I am ever going to be ready for tonight."

Naomi stood up, rolled up her paper and placed it in her bag, "Might as well then, although can we stop off at mine so I can get some clothes which I can wear to the club, if that's okay?"

I nodded, stood up and followed the blond out of Starbucks and we crossed the street. I was almost running behind her, dam being short whilst trying to keep up with a long legged person. Naomi turned around and laughed when she saw me trying to keep up, she slowed her pace down, only to chuckle again at my red face; she took my hand as we went through another crowd of people.

After about another 10 minutes of walking we reached her apartment, letting me inside I looked around, I thought it would have been modern, but instead it had an almost cosy feel.

"You can just go and sit in the living, or the kitchen," she said as she walked into what I assume was her bedroom, I sat down on her sofa and looked what was over the table. Work notes, some magazine on global warming and something about politics.

I heard a muttered 'fuck sake' as Naomi walked into her living area, "Right, I'll bring some wine and some schnapps for shots?" I nodded at her.

"I've got Vodka, a couple bottles of wine and some Jack Daniels at my place," she grinned at me.

We was soon out of her place and on our way to mine, we talked about how this would all be done and Naomi said something confusing about what flirting would suit me better because we was almost opposites, she decided I should play the shy, innocent sort of card.

We arrived at my flat, once we got inside I watched her as she scanned the place, "I agree, it is a mess," she shook her head at me, then made a 'tsk' sound.

Naomi looked at the photos on the wall, and then burst out laughing hysterically, "Is that Katie?" she was pointing to the photo of me and Katie, where Katie had pulled up her dress; flashing her knickers to the camera.

She carried on walking around the apartment, "Aww, it's all rather sweet; I don't really think it's ideal to bring back girls here though."

"I don't really sleep with random girls, normally we go on a date and see where it goes," she chuckled again and muttered something about me being clueless on what I was missing, "anyway it's not like your apartment is really cut out for it either."

"Touché, but I never take back girls to mine, ever. That's my space and no one intrudes that, right where are the glasses? Then we can get started." I headed towards the kitchen to retrieve them.

"You've never been in a serious relationship?" I asked placing the glasses onto the table.

"No, I've had flings and two week relationships. They fuck you up eventually," she patted me on the head and then took the corkscrew and begun removing the cork from the bottle.

"So you just fuck girls? Doesn't that get a bit lonely?" I had never though that having sex was a big thing really, but to just do it to different people all the time, it just sounded weird to never want to settle.

"Here you go," she passed me a drink, and it was only a few moments later had I realised she deflected the question by giving me a drink. She was good.

"Right, now let the master class begin, stand up and lean against the table," I got up and did exactly what she told me to, she then stood up and walked towards me, biting on the bottom of her lip she stood in front of me.

"Hey," she whispered, "Can I get you a drink? I was just over there and really didn't think it was fair that a girl so beautiful should be left alone." I nearly burst out laughing but restrained myself that was the chestiest thing I'd ever heard anyone say to me.

"I don't know, I don't normally let random girls by me a drink, especially when they sound cheesy, makes me think they are too pissed or sky high on something," playing along with her little 'roleplay' of sorts.

"Well," she made it to obvious as she let her eyes travel over my body, "that's a dam shame; I was hoping you'd join me in a dance."

I didn't realise, I had extended my hand.

"Aww Ems, did I make you feel all hot?" I blushed and made myself a shot of Vodka, downing it and shaking my head as it burnt the back of my throat.

"It's all about picking holes in people, your going for Fran who's an egomaniac so you've got to compliment her, but your probably going to have to give her some looks, because when someone gets a bit turned on, they become more lenient."

"Okay, I think I've got that," I said nodding towards her, I walked off over to my iPod dock and pressed play quickly turning it over when The Spice Girls started blasting out which only lead to more laughter from Naomi.

"You're so cute," she exclaimed, "now when you're flirting with someone, subtle little touches are good, just on the arm or the little brush past as you start to speak to her."

"Okay, got it," she shook her head at me, then looked up at me, it was then I noticed her eyes which where a very light blue, oh god now the alcohol was going to my head.

"Oh shit, you're a lightweight?" Naomi asked sounding a bit concerned, "I should have known, it's nearly 2pm and you're nearly pissed."

"Right, but I'm still not sure I'll be able to do this, what if she doesn't want to go with Katie?"

Naomi smirked, obviously she had a plan if this didn't plan out, "Leave that to me, I've got an eager beaver girl who would go on a date with anyone."

I gave her a hug, "Thank you," she just laughed awkwardly and hugged me back before pulling away and giving me a glass of wine.

"Don't down it, just sip at it, okay?"

We sat down on the sofa, "So what is this Fran girl like? Then maybe I can say Katie likes it too."

"See, your getting the hang of it, well music, herself are her main interests really."

I grinned at her, "What do I do though if she starts trying it on with me?" I looked towards the floor, "because honestly I've not had any in months and I don't know if I would not be able to do it."

"I would offer to help you in that department but I'm really not allowed," I frowned wondering what she meant, "but we will have to sort out some sort of signal so I can come and get you, because I've heard nasty rumours about our little Franny having some STDS."

"What do you mean you're not allowed?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me like I was plain stupid.

"Effy said I can't touch you or mess with Katie," she bit her lip, "and really you should carry on dating Holly, she seems like the sort of girl you'd be interested in."

"How do you know about Holly? Let me guess Effy?"

She ran a hand through her hair and leant back, why did I even care that she wasn't allowed to screw me, it's not like I wanted her to, okay well it may of ran through my mind, only because I really need to get laid and she has nice legs.

"Yeah well, we do speak and since your sister wanted to send you on a date with one of my more obsessive flings, who by the way texted me last night boasting how she had met the girl for her," she snorted, "good luck with that one."

And I thought Holly was okay, she didn't seem that sort of girl.

"She was nice yesterday," I trailed off when I saw her chin wobbling attempting to hold in her laughter.

"She's sweet at first, but she will get you back to her place, strip off your clothes and claim you as hers." I blinked, "You really don't have a clue do you?" No I really didn't, clearly.

"Well it sounds good to me, you know some girl kind of having sex with me, it's kind of what I need right now," I couldn't believe I was having this sort of conversations with Naomi who probably thought I was pathetic.

"Well as soon as you have sex she will expect so much more, if you just want sex I can probably get you your fix, it's not like your unattractive or anything I just don't think you've put yourself out there for people to really realise you," she scrunched up her nose, "got to give it to you, going without sex for two months."

"Isn't fucking easy," I giggled, "it makes me almost want anyone, but it doesn't really make me confident enough to approach people to try and flirt them, I always feel awkward in them situations, it only get's worse as we move into the bedroom."

"All you need is some confidence in yourself; I'm sure you're great in bed," she gave me a weird grin and downed the rest of her wine.

"Should I invite Katie and Effy out tonight?"

"No or they will see what we are up to and I don't want Katie getting the wrong idea about us being around each other." Naomi stood up and wondered towards the kitchen, then started looking through the fridge complaining she was hungry and how I didn't have any decent food.

"Do you like Chinese, of course you do, and I'll order some in, my treat, because I'm fucking starving."

**A/N: Next up is there visit to the club; will Emily be able to get Fran to go on a date with Katie? Or will Naomi have to come rescue her? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: MusicalHearts-xxx I'm sooo sorry. :( :D**

Naomi does have an amazing taste when it comes to Chinese compared to Katie at least who chooses every dish I despise, and then none of the ones I adore.

I really hadn't discovered the horrible factor about Naomi, sure she was a bit up her own arse and a bitch, but she was still lovely to be around and she made me laugh.

Naomi stood up and offered her hand, "Come on, we need to get ready, unless you plan on going out like that?"

"No I don't, I had planned to have a shower but I don't really want to leave you by yourself," she flopped back down on the sofa.

"Go and have your shower, call me once you're done and I will come and then put on your most Katie like clothes." I nodded then exited the room, walking into the bathroom and starting the shower.

After a boring shower, I wrapped a towel around my hair and another around my body as I walked into my room. I begun rummaging through my closet, I luckily had some of Katie's clothes.

Getting changed quickly, I looked into the full length mirror, the reason I don't wear Katie's clothes? They are just horrible; leopard print really wasn't to my taste.

I walked out the room to find Naomi with her eyes shut on the sofa, I have to admit she did look kind of cute, "I'm done," I announced, no reply but I saw a smirk appear and disappear off her face.

"I know your awake, well unless your blinded by how fucking stupid I look, do I really have to dress like this?" She gave up the game and had sat up, she looked at me.

"You look nice, a bit of a tart but I'm sure your be right up Fran's street," I groaned then sat on the sofa beside her.

"I'm going to fucking hate this, Katie better fucking hate her otherwise I'm going to erm, punish you?"

"Punishing would sound nice, but I'm sure this will work and anyway I told you that I have a back up, stop being so pessimistic that's my job. Well can I use your room? I would get changed in front of you since but apparently you've got no willpower. "

I blushed, "Sure," I muttered along with directions to my room.

She comes out dressed, she's just about to say somthig when a honk distracts us, so we go outside to get in the taxi.

"Nervous?" she asks.

"Not really, only a little, but that's more to if I make a cunt of myself," She smiles reassuringly at me.

Once we get to the club we set out to find Fran, "She'll be over by the bar, good luck."

Spotting a dirty blond haired girl at the bar, reaching the description that Naomi had given to me earlier I decided to go and try my luck, it was now or never, "Hey," I whisper leaning against the bar.

"Hello," she said not even bothering to look at my face only at my body, "mmm, your hot."

"You look fucking amazing yourself," not. She's got the collar of her Polo top popped up, oh gangster man.

"Want a drink?"

Hell yes, "Sure," I sit on the stool next to her.

She beckoned a barman, ordered two of her 'normal' and passed one to me, "Try this, you'll love it."

"Mmm, that's so nice," Someone get me to the toilets, I need to throw up, stat.

"So I've never seen you around," she touches my arm to get my attention with her rough hands.

"I don't normally come here; I'm just looking for something," I say with a small smirk.

"What's that?"

"A date for my sister, see I'm on a bet with her and I can't find her a date and well," I look up at her with a small sly smile.

"Who's your sister?"

"Katie,"

"That's who you look like, so twins then? Once I pulled some twins, mmm they was hot together but they wasn't really twins, y'know like best friends who pretend to be?" she interrupted, "Why does she need a date anyway? I thought she was fucking Effy Stonem, she's got some nice tits your sister has."

I cringe at the mention of Katie's tits, "She just needs a date and I need to find the hottest person ever, and I heard that if I wanted to find the best I would need to come here," I bite my bottom lip.

"Well I might be able to help out."

"So do you think you'd grant me this favour and give me your number?"

"Your have to earn it," for fuck sake there is no way am I touching her, anywhere.

"How can I do that?"

"Find someone called Naomi Campbell, not the model, these ones a blond, trampy, ugly version, get her hot for you and then drop her, that way I will give your sister the best fucking date of her life. You've got till midnight babe, you in?"

"I'll try," rolling my eyes and for the third time in two days I was seeking Naomi Campbell for help.

I see the blond I'm looking for, thank god for the peroxide hair. "Naomi, Naomi," I shout.

"What?" she says turning around to face me.

"She said she will give me her number, if I get you to get you interested and then drop you," she looked away.

"No way," she said looking back towards me.

"Please Naomi!"

"Emily, it's a Saturday, I need to pull, I didn't get to yesterday due to work."

"It's the only way I can get her number," I tried the puppy dog eyes.

"And being here is the only way I can get a fuck," even they failed, she was scowling now.

"Please Naomi," I hissed through clinched teeth.

"I'll give you her number if it bloody bothers you," she reached for her pocket and got her phone out.

"Can you dance with me, act like you want me, go to kiss me and then I'll reject you and then I've got the number and you can go get a girl."

"No," she's so fucking stubborn.

"For fuck sake, please Naomi, please?"

"Fine but after then, you leave me alone to get on with my night?"

"Sure," taking the hand she'd extended to me, she was now back to smirking.

Naomi led me over to the dance floor with a little twirl; she stopped right in the eye line of Fran who had taken to watching as soon as she saw us. Naomi stood behind me and placed her hands on my hips, we moved to the music and she continued to run her hands along my shoulders and down my arms and then every so often she'd get a sneaky feel of my chest.

Turning me around, she reached down and pressed our lips together in a kiss, she deepened the kiss and ran her arms down along my sides and remember in the plan I pulled away, she looked confused to why I'd pulled away but soon regaining composure she looked at me. "Oh," was all she said as she walked off.

Fighting the urge to follow her, I walked over to the bar where Fran sat, as soon as she saw me she broke out laughing.

"Fucking amazing babe, she wanted you and you just pulled away, you can have your number and I'll give your sister the best fucking date she will ever have. Got your phone there?"

I nodded, got my phone out and quickly typed the number in and tested it; saving the number I muttered a goodbye, saying I'd soon get in contact with her. On my way out I saw Naomi eating the face off some other girl, something deep inside me stirred. Texting Katie that'd I'd got her a date, I left the club.

**A/N: Sorry for the length and if this has any mistakes in it, I'm sorry I didn't have time to read over it because if I did I probably wouldn't of got this up untill tommrrow. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up and thank you for all the reviews and everything. (:**

Thursday, the day of Katie's date with Fran; this was to be my comedy for the week. I was surprised that my sister was looking forward to it as much as she was, but then she did get to pick the venue; some posh new place which Katie had been desperate to try.

She was in for a surprise when I'd rung Fran to arrange the date, she asked for tips and I told her the truth; that Katie loves compliments. But Fran is an egomaniac which will drive my sister to absolutely hate her.

I look at the clock, its 6:30pm and I'm fucking sitting alone in my flat watching Hollyoaks. When my phone rings its Katie, "Hey Ems, what do you think I should wear? Since you won't tell me anything about them I don't want to look like a fucking dickhead."

"Just whatever you normally wear, who cares how you look anyways?"

"I can't dress normally because I can't find any of my nice tops," she's even messier than me so it's not really a surprise.

"Just wear anything it's not like you want to impress her," I roll my eyes about her worrying.

"Yeah well I want to make an impression don't I? Don't want people to think I've let myself go now, do I?"

"No Katie, so any luck with the shirt?" I ask her, pretending to care.

"Yeah I found all the ones I was looking for, all in Effy's closets anyways Ems best go need to leave to meet my date. I'll fill you in later, ok?"

Before I can even reply she's hung up, I wondered for a second to if I should call Naomi up see if she was going out, deciding against it I threw my phone down and started watching the TV.

Maybe I was starting to form a little crush on Naomi Campbell, we were friends and that was fine but sometimes my thoughts wondered to use being together.

Two hours later and there is a knock at my door, getting up and dragging myself to the door, I open it to see a furious Katie, _shit._

"Fucking hell Emily what was you thinking?" She screamed storming into my apartment with her hands folded in front of her chest.

"What?" I ask innocently which causes her to frown more, _fuck fuck fuck._

"You set me up with _her, _I cannot fucking believe this," she muttered.

"What do you mean? With Fran? What happened?"

"Well when I arrive the slimy bitch was ogling and talking about my tits, and then she keeps trying to try it on with me. Tells me I need to get over Effy and then starts slagging her off. Like seriously Ems, if I didn't want to go back to that restaurant so much I would of decked her right there, for what she's done."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would act like that; she seemed nice the other night."

She nods then sits down on the sofa, "It's find you didn't know the history, anyways like apart from the company the date was absolutely wonderful."

"What history?" And no I didn't but Naomi might of.

"Naomi and Effy had a run in once with Fran and her minions, see Campbell didn't want to date the Queen and well Naomi doesn't exactly keep her mouth shut, anyways Naomi was on the floor in an ally, one of Fran's minions was sitting on her to keep her in place, just punching her over and over again."

"Fucking hell," I whisper; why would Naomi want me to send my sister out with someone like that?

"That's not that's not the end of it, so Effy was looking frantically for Naomi, I tried to convince her that she would of gone home with her girl of the night. So when we went outside for a smoke we hear it all going on, Eff starts running towards the butch girl who's got her pinned down. The other minion starts fighting with Effy, stupid cunt," Her eyes start glistening slightly like she was about to cry.

"Effy gets punched a few times, and then shoved head first into the wall," She looks runs her fingers through her hair, "Anyway so next Effy is on a heap after being thrown against the wall, I ran over to her. All she told me was that I had to help Naomi who was nearly passed out by this point, should of seen her afterwards she was proper messed up."

"How did it all end? And why didn't you tell me?" Katie shrugs, telling me that I need to get her a drink if she's going to finish this story.

Grabbing some vodka, wine and some glasses, Katie went straight for the vodka. Pouring herself a shot and downing it, "I didn't tell you because you was ages away and you'd had only met Eff a handful of times and well you wouldn't of understood."

I rolled my eyes, "So what happened then?"

"Fran called the girl off as Naomi just laid there with her face covered in blood, she was smoking and laughing saying some shit that she'd had this coming, Campbell said some smart arse comment, fucking dickhead. So Effy get's up and hits Fran with a rock or brick, so the minions go straight for Eff. I slapped one of them around the face, but when they see Fran's like unconscious they back off."

"Fucking hell, was everyone okay? What happened with the Police and did you go the hospital?"

"Well once we had dragged Campbell back to what was Ef's place at the time, cleaned her up, Effy wouldn't let me tend to her. She kept snapping at me about everything I could do to help Naomi not even giving a shit that she had blood down the side of her face. Police was never involved, Fran was in hostpital for a day or two but she survived, afterwards she pissed off on holiday to recover and then pretented like it hadn't happened."

Katie poured herself a glass of wine and just started sipping it; my sister had kept this a fucking secret? And Naomi let me set my sister up on a date with a girl that could have killed her for revenge?

"Next day Naomi finally went to hospital, stubborn bitch. Took forever for her to go, she had a couple of broken fingers. And it's all her fault that Eff got hit that night just because Campbell has to a fucking heart breaking bitch all her life."

That's why if anyone knew that Naomi had been involved with deciding the date for Katie, fucking hell, she couldn't of given me a worse person. "I'm sorry I had no clue, I just thought that Fran was quite attractive and that maybe you wouldn't think that I'd chosen anyone that bad."

"She just shouldn't have agreed to it," Katie mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"I should have never done what she asked me too then," I looked to the ground, Katie had confided in me so it was time I should at least give her some explanation for why Fran went.

"Ems, you didn't sleep with her?" Her eyes had gone wide.

"No, fuck no," I shook my head and put my head in my hands, "she told my I had to get Naomi to want me and then reject her."

Katie looked pissed off to say the least, "The bitch said she'd stay back, what happened there?"

"Well I danced with her, then we erm, kissed. I stuck to the plan and rejected her," I knew she was holding back about saying something.

"I would normally clap for you rejecting her but to give that fucking bitch the last laugh in seeing Naomi rejected." She sipped on her wine and then reached her bag beside her.

"It's Effy," she says looking down to her phone which was vibrating, "she'll want to know everything about my date." She put her phone back in the bag and let it ring.

"What are you going to tell her?" I mumble feeling suddenly very guilty.

"The truth, although I'll leave the whole you and Naomi thing, although I reckon she'll be annoyed at me for not just getting her to come pick me up as soon as I saw Fran."

As her phone rung again, she stood up, "I've got to get this, I'll take it outside," she answers the phone and walks out.

I pick my phone up and dial Naomi's number in desperate need for some answers, "Hello?" I can hear music in the background.

"I need to talk to you, about Fran," she says something inaudible and then as the music gets quieter.

"What about it?" She slurs, so she's drunk how fucking great.

"You set my sister up with a girl who tried to kill you," I say down the phone harshly.

"Sorry I didn't know that she would tell you, you wanted someone to piss off you sister so I got her for you didn't I?"

"I didn't want someone who could kill her," it causes Naomi to laugh.

For some reason I start sobbing, "It's not fucking funny, it might be to you. You really are the fucking bitch everyone claims for you to be, my sister helped you out that night and you just torment her. What do you have against her?"

She stays silent, "It's nice that you finally believe everyone else. I don't have anything against your sister, I didn't want to drag up the past and I just really wanted to help you, I'm sorry that I got the wrong end of the stick when it came to your revenge."

"Effy's probably going to hate me too," I mumble down the phone.

"She'll get over it; maybe I didn't think the whole thing through properly." She stays silent again, I wipe at my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I fucked everything up, it's just who I am," she says just before hanging up.

Putting my phone on the coffee table, I wipe at my eyes and drink some more wine. It's another good 10 minutes before Katie returns; she looks like she's been crying. I stand up and give her a hug; she breaks away and sits down. I go into the kitchen and get the pot of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough which I was saving, and some spoons.

I pass her a spoon and open the pot, "What happened? Did you two argue?"

"No we did nearly when she called you cunt, but she took it back quickly saying she was just really worried about me, even started crying which set me off," she took a spoonful of ice cream, "she said once she's finished her plans, she'll come and get me."

Naomi was right; she really was a fuck up, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. Now lets shut up about it, what about you and Holly?"

"She's called me a few times, I don't want to lead her on and I've heard she's obsessive once she's into you." I take my half empty wine glass and drain it.

"Yeah I heard about the obsessive thing but I didn't know if you would like that sort of thing? You know someone always wanting to be with you."

"I do want someone but I don't want someone who calls me up all the time asking where I am. I guess I haven't really put myself out there," Katie giggles.

"That's because you've not got me, we should go out some time, just us two and try and get you a girl," she grins at me, "because we've got done that in fucking ages."

"What about Effy?"

"She can go out with Naomi," she shrugs, "I'm sure I can go without her for a night, after all this is an emergency and well every time she comes with us, I get a bit distracted."

"That's true, it's worse when you start having sex in the middle of a club," she punches me on the arm laughing.

"We do not," she says in protest as I see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I know you did that time at that place that Pandora girl was opening with her boyfriend," she pretended to look offended, "I saw where her hand had gone."

She smirked, "Fine, that was like once and trust me if you'd been me that night you so would of too."

"It was the third time I met her, and I reckon you two did the other week at the club."

"So what? I'm sure you've done it in public," she must see my face because she bursts out laughing, "really? It's amazing, you have all this adrenaline. I remember this one time in a changing –"

"I don't think I want to hear this," I clamp my hands over my ears.

Katie gets her phone out, smiling as she looks down at her phone.

I take another spoonful of the ice cream; which has melted just too where I like it. I got up after hearing a knock at the door, assuming it was Effy. Katie started putting things in her bag, opening the door I was shocked to see Naomi standing, no more like swaying.

"Emily," she stumbles past me into the flat, Katie's mouth opens wide and all I can't say anything all I can think is: _SHIT. _

_"_Katie what are you doing here?" she slurs her words as she topples onto the sofa, her head falling into Katie's lap.

"I'm her sister, what the fuck are you doing here? And how do you even know where Ems lives?" She pushed the blond off her lap, making her half sit up.

"I'm here to apologize for being a cunt and she invited me here the other day to get ready to go out to a club," Katie frowns at her.

"So you're the one who took Ems to that fucking shithole?" She shook her head; I watched just hoping that Naomi would keep her trap shut.

"If I recall, she wanted to find herself shag and I helped her by taking her to somewhere new," I stand there and watch as Katie sighs, giving up on arguing.

"Couldn't get yourself one for tonight then?"

"I did," Naomi says rubbing her temples, "but then she calls me," her arms limply points to me and Katie's head spins around looking at me.

"I didn't tell her to come over here," I say honestly, not sure what to do.

"No she told me I was a cunt and that everyone was right about me," she laughs again, "but I felt really like fucking sorry this time, you know for being a dickhead? I was going to stay away like Effy told me too-"

Katie interrupts her, thank god, "What did Effy tell you?"

"That she loves you and she doesn't want me being a bitch to you or Emily, also said Ems was off limits because she's your twin." Katie smiles to herself and I just sigh.

"Come on Naomi lets get you into bed," I say walking towards the sofa, she waves her arms at me.

"No I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say, I was at a club, had a hot girl think her name was Mandy she was with her friends, they had to leave in the morning. So when I was kissing her, I kept thinking about you and then I start getting this feeling of guilt pilling up." She shakes her head and I look at my feet.

"I can't get you off my fucking mind." When I finally brave to look up, I see her with her head on Katie's shoulder, who is just sitting there looking shocked.

I sigh, "She might as well just crash on my sofa as I don't think I'll be able to move her."

"I reckon Effy will probably drag her over to ours, you should see her with a hangover," And what's the point in moving her, but then I don't think she will want to see my face if she remembers everything in the morning.

"All of you might as well just stay here, if you want that is." Katie nods and looks at the blond who I think is now sleeping on her.

"You might as well call Effy and tell her to bring some stuff, you two can have my bed and I'll have the single in the spare room, it'll be easier that way."

Katie gets up leaving Naomi to wake up, she motions for me to come sit down, I walk towards her. She pulls me down; trying to kiss me I turn my head round so her lips collide with my cheek.

"Y'know I think you should come on a date with me," she's stroking my head and I try and override the thoughts that are fast filling my head.

"I thought you don't date," I send her a smile for the first time really seeing her face and how pissed she really is.

"I don't, see that's the problem. I wouldn't know what to do, and I'm scared that even if I try I will just fuck it up," She sends me a sad smile and something inside me burns to hug her and tell her that we could try.

"We're talk about it in the morning? Know I'm going to get you some pillows and a blanket and you can sleep here tonight."

"You know where I'd much rather sleep in your bed!" She slurs, I laugh at her.

"I don't know if Effy and Katie want to share it with you," she looks confused, "they are saying here tonight too, since otherwise you was going back to their place. Apparently you get snappy when drunk," she nods and does a snapping motion with her jaw.

Katie had some entered the room again, "Eff said she'll stop at the shops and get some stuff. She was on about intruding..."

"She can cook us all breakfast if she cares that much." Katie laughed and sat on the table, "also, no sex in my bed." I say sternly because she has had a drink and knowing her one thing will lead to another.

"I promise that we won't."

I go and fetch Naomi a pillow and some blankets, she was already half asleep on the sofa when I had got back. I lifted her head up, placing the pillow under her head, brushing the hair off her face and then placed the blanket over her body.

"You fancy her don't you?" Katie states, doesn't question she just states it. I shrug and walk into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"A bit," she smiles to herself.

"I just don't want you to get hurt; she's got a record of breaking hearts and I don't want you to be the next one."

"I'm going to risk it, I don't love her and I've gone on a bunch of dates with people before and it will kill the curiosity in my head."

"I've not seen her act like that before," Katie's phone buzzes, she gets up and goes towards the door, "Effy's here. I'm just going to talk to her outside for a moment, okay?"

They come in hand in hand after a while; Effy is carrying a carrier bag and a rucksack which Katie takes off her and walks towards my room. She places the bag onto table, "Hey, sorry about Naomi and thanks for letting us stay."

"It's fine, it's better than being here all alone and Katie told me you'd have to take Naomi back to you're place and as you can see that's just more effort." I said pointing to the lightly snoring blond on the sofa.

Effy smirks at me, "Katie won't tell me the whole story about Naomi being here, but just so you know the whole Fran," I look down.

"I'm sorry," she just shakes her head at me.

"Don't, it doesn't matter. I just got a bit angry and upset, I over reacted," she sends me some sort of mysterious smile and walks off to find Katie in my room. I just sit down and look through the bag of stuff Effy brought, alcohol, cigarettes, eggs, some chocolate bars and the newest OK! Magazine which I assume is for Katie.

"Ems, wanna play cards with us?" She walks into the kitchen and takes out some glasses, as Effy gets a bottle out of the bag.

"I might just go to bed, leave you two alone," I watch as Effy pours out some pretty filled glasses with the Baileys she'd brought earlier.

"Stay Ems it'll be fun," Katie says placing another glass which Effy promptly fills.

"Yeah, you can tell us all about your and Naomi's blossoming romance," Katie spins round and frowns, "Sorry," Effy mumbles and sits at the table with a smirk on her face.

"I'll stay for one drink," I mumble pulling out the chair and sitting on it, then sipping on the Baileys which has a stronger aftertaste than I remember.

"Why is Naomi here?" Effy asks staring at the centre; I can tell she's trying to not look at Katie who is glaring at the side of her head.

"She was drunk, she had some stuff she wanted to proclaim," I say with a nervous laugh, "It's been an eventful evening I guess."

"Emily know when I gave you Naomi's number, did she take you to the club? Or did she take you to Fran?"

Oh shit, I asked Effy for the number.

"She took me to the club, said something about how Katie wouldn't know many of the people who went there," she just nodded and looked away deep in thought.

I stand up, "Night you two, remember no fucking in my bed." I walk out as Katie rolls her eyes, I smile seeing the blond on the sofa that was dead to the world. As I got into the single bed of my spare room, I rolled over in the bed still able to hear my twin laughing loudly from the kitchen.

**A/N: I know that it's kind of wierd that Naomi would set Katie up with someone who tried to beat the hell out of her, but it's just down to fuffiling exactly what Emily asked her. Also, Fran only agreed to it so she'd see some embaressment from Naomi and knew it would annoy Effy if she found out. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they mean so much. (:**

When I wake in the morning everything's silent, I get up mentally cursing that I didn't get any clothes the night before. I decide against going into my room, I don't know what I'll see, making my way into the kitchen I see two empty bottles on the side and cards all over my kitchen table and floor.

Looking over at the sofa I see Naomi laying there, her eyes open but just staring at nothing. When she sits up she stretches out and walks towards me, "Sorry about last night, I was fucked and I do mean what I said or at least the parts I can actually remember. So when will be going on that date I offered?" She gives me a smirk then winces.

I walk over to the draw and open it, taking out some aspirin, then going to the sink and filling a glass of water. "Here you go, thanks, you know for not dropping me in it last night."

"I guess that you hear of our little run in with Franny," she rubs her eyes, "who has had a party in here? Because I really don't remember any of that, and are you in last night's clothes too?"

"There wasn't a party in here, you came, Katie was here and wanted Effy, who wanted to drag you to there's since you was so pissed, and I guess they decided to have a bit too much fun in my kitchen." I scrunch my face up; I wish I didn't leave them alone.

"Seriously, you shouldn't leave them two alone, with alcohol. Where are they now then?" She asks looking blank.

"In my room, in my bed," I say with a frown, which causes her to bite her lower lip holding in laughter.

"They climbed into bed with you?" She says laughing slightly.

"No, I let them have my room because it'd be bitchy to let them share a single. But, I regret it now, I have no fucking clothes to wear and will have to wash every surface in this room and just burn them sheets on my bed." I shudder; she lets out a little laugh then sits down at the table.

"I'll go and get your clothes, trust me I've seen too much of both of them to even care anymore." She looks up at me and my face must just read something along the lines of: _You've seen my sister and her girlfriend naked, what the fuck?_

"I've seen and heard too many things which will make me be sick if I just think of them, plus I won't taint your innocent mind with the images." She smirks, "So would you like them clothes?"

I shake my head, "I'm alright thanks," I look at the clock and see it's midday, "Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Yes, so is Effy but since we are working on plans together, as long as we have something to show on Monday they won't care so much," she shrugs, "any luck on getting yourself a job?"

"No, well I've applied for a few jobs but I'm waiting to see if I get an interview. No point in going Uni if I couldn't get a job." I grumble, hearing my stomach rumbling loudly.

"I take it your waiting for the others before eating," Naomi asks raising an eyebrow, "I can just go wake them two up if you want?"

"That's rude, they are guests and all." Felling awkward I just place my head on the table.

"It's gone midday; since they've been drinking and having sex in your flat then, they will have to pay the consequences. Also your hungry, so am I. So that's decided," She stands up, creeps towards the doorway, sends me a coy smile as she pushes down the handle.

"Come on, wakey wakey," Naomi shouts, I can hear lots of moving and some harsh whispers, "I think you both might want to cover up."

"Fuck off," Katie screams, I sigh as Naomi leaves the room chuckling.

"They will be out soon, and burning those sheets is a good idea by the looks of it. Your sister has a hangover too, so beware," she stands up, gets a glass of water, the aspirin from earlier and places them on the side.

Katie comes marching in with a frown on her face, glaring even when Naomi passes her the water and aspirin, she's followed by Effy who just looks around the kitchen and then walks towards the fridge, here's hoping to start the breakfast.

"Ems you should have stayed up last night," Katie says taking a place at the table and looking around, "we're clean up in here too."

I can't see her face but from Naomi's laugh, I can guess its gone red, "I think you should offer to burn her bed sheets, what the hell did you two do last night?"

"We had a drink, well a couple of drinks and well went to bed and I know your thinking we had sex in here, which we didn't, we saved it for the bedroom. Then we remembered it was your bedroom but it was too late."

"Lapse in memory because you're flat is so fucking like mine isn't it?" I say frowning, "Effy please may you make some breakfast because Katie promised me you would and well I've heard so many things about the way you cook and well since you're here I will just have to try it."

"She's going to make it because I'm starving, and no wants me evolving into Naomi the hungover cow," she says with a smug smile.

Effy gets out some eggs and I get up, planning to get ready for the day or at least out of yesterdays clothes. Walking into my room I see clothes strewn all over my room and my bed completely messed up, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to get changed.

"After breakfast I'm going out to the shop, by the time I get back I would like my room to be tidy since it's a fucking mess and don't forget to change the sheets. Or I will kill you."

Effy nods, when I look at Naomi she's sitting with he eyes squinted as if her headache has come to life.

"Fucking hell Eff, hurry up I need that food my head feels like someone is drumming," I roll my eyes; maybe she does get a really bad.

"Well if you want Emily here to take you on a date, then acting like a bitch isn't going to get you there," Effy says smugly, placing plate in front of Naomi.

"I'm sure she would, I've got natural charm and anyway she's already agreed to it and there is no backing out Ems; I don't make drunken confessions and then back out of them. Well okay I do," I just roll my eyes and sit back down at the table just as Effy puts a plate in front of me.

Once we've all finished breakfast Effy and Katie make there way into my room to clear up, "So what other drunken promises have you made?"

"To star in a porn movie, backed out like fuck though." We laugh together, "but asking a good looking girl on a date can't be too bad?"

"Well I'm sure she would love to go, but where would you take her?" Thinking about it for the first time, I did wonder what Naomi do for a date; she didn't seem like a hopeless romantic.

"Well I don't like having dinners where we sit and talk about each other, and we know each other pretty well, so I was thinking we go to the cinema? Because that way we can ignore the film if we like each other, if we don't then," she winks at me and I blush slightly.

"You really are adorable," she says reaching out for my plate, our hands brushing momentarily

"Why are you so nice to me, but an apparent bitch to everyone else?"

She shrugs and places the plates in the sink, "I keep asking myself that, however I say this it will just sound weird. First I wanted to fuck you, because your hot, spent more time with you and then I wanted to know more about you. Now you're just some big curiosity which I need to explore? If that doesn't make sense I'm slightly hungover."

"You know how to make me feel so wanted," I roll my eyes, she gives me a smirk.

I'm going on a fucking date with Naomi _fucking _Campbell!

"How many girls have you actually dated?"

"Well I don't date, the last time I did was in collage and that ended in disaster," she frowns, "I just prefer not being all emotionally involved, makes things easier."

**A/N: It ends in a pretty non place; this is kind of a filler chapter to just set up the date next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I have a date with Naomi Campbell in just less than two hours, and I don't know what to do. She's not like every other girl where it's a restaurant, but no she had to say we was past that sort of talking date and that we should go to the cinema. I guess it was okay because if we liked each other there was a distracting film, if we hated each other we could just watch the film.

Out of every single film out at the moment she decides to choose the most depressing one, 2012, not exactly something to make you leave with a warm feeling in your heart. But, Naomi had complained at the mere thought of going to see something like New Moon; which according to her is 'soppy straight crap' then she started on some feminist rant, I gave in and agreed to the apocalypse type of film because the theme of, 'the world as we know it is going to end' is a depressing.

Since this whole date has come together, I haven't been able to stop my mind from travelling from what it would be like to be with her, I have to be honest I don't really have a clue. She not exactly my type, she doesn't seem open to anything and a bit closed off, but at other times I see glimpses or this warm hearted person.

I've been hearing from Effy that Naomi is taking the date seriously, and hasn't been out on pull since she had asked me. This in turn has caused Effy to laugh about how Naomi was getting all pissy because she hasn't been getting any. Which is another thing, I've never slept with a girl on the first date, I'm not sure what she's heard or thinks about Katie and then think the same with me, but I'm not _that_ easy, even when gagging for it.

I don't even know what to wear; it's casual since it's the cinema but then I at least need to make some sort of effort.

After showering, straightening my hair, getting changed and putting the final touches to my make up. I turn off the lights and get out of my flat; I look at the clock on my phone I've got 20 minutes to get there which should be plenty of time. Deciding to walk rather than getting a cab, once I arrived I saw her there. She stood leaning against the wall smoking, walking over to her, "Hello."

She puts out the cigarette quickly, waves her hand over her mouth and mutters something quickly, "Hey," she says flashing me a smile, she extends her hand and walks into the cinema.

After ordering the tickets we see we're in Screen 2, "Why 2012?" I ask as she pulls me towards the sweets.

"It sounds like a good film," she turns to face me, "sweets or popcorn?"

"Sweets," I say as she starts shovelling random pick n mix into the bag seeming nervous.

"Let me buy them," I ask, she just shakes her head and walks towards the counter and buys them and a drink.

Once we go into the screen she chooses some seats, there is music playing, "Sorry about the film, I didn't seem too pushy did I when I choose it?"

"No, it was fine, I'm sure it'll be a good film, even if it is a bit depressing."

She gives me a grin and offers me the sweets, "So even though you know a lot about me, I don't actually know what much about you. Do you have any family?"

"I'm an only child, got a Mum see her about once a month for a cup of tea. She's the hippie type, drives me up the wall although she become so much more bearable ever since I didn't live with her 24/7."

I laugh, "I'm sure she's lovely, but I know the feeling when it comes to parents that they are better when you are not living with them, it's the same with Katie."

"I thought you can Katie got on, or wasn't that always the case? I've never even heard Katie mention your parents."

"They have some businesses they run, so they live over in Bristol. They come see us, sometimes we go to them but we're not exactly close. Our brother is in collage there too," that reminds me I've not spoken to James in a while.

She leans her arm on the arm rest as the trailers begin, "Sorry," she says.

"What for? You've not done anything wrong."

"I'm just bad at all of this, it's awkward," she laughs and settles back in her seat.

As we watch the film, our arms touch, she holds my hand on the arm rest. I put my head on her shoulder for a bit, then at one point she leans in to kiss me, only to pull away when a loud bang goes off in the film.

When we've finished watching the film, I giggle as Naomi mutters everything scientifically wrong about it.

"I take it you didn't enjoy it then?" She looks at me as if I'm mad when I tell her I liked it.

"It was okay, minus the facts. So what shall we do now?" She asks looking at the clock, its 10 and I guess this would have been the bit where she ran off.

"We could go to a bar or something? Maybe back to mine for coffee?"

"Emily Fitch, I heard you don't do it on a first date," she say in a mocking voice, my cheeks deceive me and turn crimson.

"I don't, you don't have to though," she takes my hand and leads me out of the cinema.

"I think it's a great idea, although we could go to my place instead? It's just through the park?"

I blink, she told me that was just the place for her to have, I just grin at her like an idiot, "Sure."

We enter a park, "I've heard you haven't been out all week."

"I bet Effy's been telling you then, all she's been doing this week is laughing at me," she looks down and then seems to look around then pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" She shrugs, "And yeah she has, said you've been getting pissy too. That's not very nice is it?" I say with a false frown.

"No," she says, she then stops and puts her arms around my waist and sighs, "just so you know I don't expect anything from you," I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Good because you're not getting anything except my company, I think I could manage a kiss or two, depends how nice you are."

She groans and steps away, "You're a tease, and I still don't get it."

"Get what?" I ask as we leave the park.

"Why I like you so much, and why you would come on a date with me after everything with Fran."

I shake my head, "Look that wasn't your fault, okay well it was, but you just did what I asked and well I don't think anything harmful come out of it. Although isn't this whole thing between us kind of down to the whole thing?"

She mumbles an agreement under her breath then continues walking in silence, clearly getting lost in thought.

"I don't think you should come to mine," she says breaking the silence.

I turn and look at her a frown etched on my face, "What because I won't fuck you?" I say feeling increasingly angry.

"It's just," she looks down like she's ashamed, "I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you and well I respect you and everything I guess."

I give her a hug, I knew she was sweet somewhere, "Fair enough, you sound just like a teenage boy. Although, I think I need it more; your talking nearly a week, I'm speaking months."

She pulls me in for a kiss, slipping her arms around my waist trying to pull me in further, "I want you so bad," she mumbles into the kiss and I feel like blushing.

"I want you a lot, but I need to not do this," I reply as our foreheads rest together.

She kisses me again, pulling me into her, when my hands are roaming over her back and my lips are about to move to her neck I realise where I am and what I am about to give into.

I pull away and Naomi just looks at me, she blinks a few times and shakes her head, "Not bad for a date was it?" She says with a cocky tone.

"No it was good," I kissed her cheek.

"Come to my place next time, I can't promise it will be good but we can watch a film or some shit?" I laugh and pull away from her.

"How romantic, anyway night and text me later?"

She nods, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I gesture for her to come forward, our hands entwine again as we walk down the street.

"I hope you can keep it in your pants," she chuckles and swings our hands slightly.

"I've never really done all of this before," she smirks, "in a weird way you're kind of like my first real girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

She backtracks, "I mean well that's where we are heading by the looks of it," she turns to look at me, "unless you don't want that then its fine."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, but let's at least go on another date before making anything official, might hate each other by next week."

She agrees with me and we walk in the comfortable silence yet again.

"Sure you don't want to go to a club and get a girl? Won't you get a bit bored with one person?" I ask, feeling guilty as soon as it comes out.

Naomi looks as if she wants to shout at me, or ignore me, "I want to take a chance on this, I like you."

I have a grin which I think is permanent because all of this feels so right, so real.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took ages!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe how sweet Naomi is, it was funny to hear Katie bitching assuming everything. Everyone was wrong when she said she was a bitch, yes she did have some off moments but at every other time when she's near me, she just seems to be this; sweet, caring, loving person who makes me swoon inside.

I did have my doubts, but they've been crushed. Katie is still trying to convince me that she'll come and break my heart but I can't see it happening, she just gives me these set of butterflies when I see her or she texts or calls me.

Speaking of calling, I got yet another call from Holly. I felt bad when I had to knock her back, I'd been putting off a second date but now it would just be wrong when I was falling for someone else. She got all upset, asked me who the other girl was and then she started saying it's Campbell and kept saying I shouldn't listen to what that 'bitch' had to say. I flipped her off and put down the phone, who gives a fuck what she thinks?

That's the problem I guess, Naomi's been around the block and she didn't exactly do it in the smoothest fashion. More of a bitchy approach, then maybe I should be slightly scared, but this is all a bit of fun. Yes, I am falling for her but it's not love, _love._

I expect Katie to ring me, it's her normal thing to do on a Friday morning when Effy is at work and she isn't. She pretends to be pissed off about the whole me and Naomi dating thing, but she seems to accept it and really she is quite happy over the whole of us two, I think at least anyway.

A cup of coffee and a piece of toast later Katie calls, she's barking on about how me and her should meet for coffee and go into town and how she wants to get some lingerie and says that now I have Naomi I could probably do with some.

"I know we are twins, but I think if I ever did go shopping for things like that I'd prefer to do it alone."

"But Ems, I need your opinion. Please, it's our anniversary coming up and I want to get something special," she says pleading with me.

"Katie don't make me, sorry but I don't want to see it and anyway me and Naomi haven't slept together?"

She laughs, distracted by what I said, "Really Ems? She normally is quick to get in there, how long have you kept her off girls? A week and a half?"

"What's wrong with that because I didn't jump into bed with her? It was tempting, because she is hot."

She snorts, "Really she isn't and you should have gotten in there, like because you need to get laid. You even kept saying that!"

"Well, I didn't want to rush into anything," I feel suddenly embarrassed; "you know she's been around the block and I didn't want to be another one night stand."

"Well she never has taken anyone out on a date; well not since I've known her. She's just been a bit cuntalicious to everyone," she stays silent, "but you said she's been nice to you, yeah? So like that doesn't matter since well as long as she doesn't hurt you, it's nice that we're like a foursome now."

"She's lovely, and please don't call us a foursome. The bit of my mind which is in the gutter just thinks that's wrong," I switch on the TV and mute it and begin flicking through the channels.

"Whatever yeah, you have to help me with the whole anniversary thing because I think what I have is for the end of the night. And three years is ages," she starts rambling on about all her ideas; I take out my phone and type a quick text to Naomi asking her around mine tonight.

"Yeah that's a good one," I say after she asking me what I thought, I wasn't sure exactly what it involved except it ended with R rated things.

"It's just last year was so romantic, and amazing that I want to make it even better. But, she hates all mushy things so it's all fucked up trying to arrange it, you're no fucking help though. Enjoy Campbell, bye babes, call you tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I just don't know what to tell you, but make sure you show her just how lucky she is to have you, bye." She hangs up with a small laugh, I feel a bit guilty but I don't want to hear what my sister is going to do to her girlfriend.

I can't believe that in a few weeks it's been three years, it doesn't seem that long. I don't even think my parents have really sat and had a chat with her, they know they're together but I think that Effy does a runner when she hears they are visiting. I wonder what the hell Katie told her, probably knowing her everything Dad used to say to her ex-boyfriends.

I spend the rest of the day texting Naomi, having a quick chat with her on her lunch break as she tells me that I should go to hers instead, since it's more convenient. I hear Effy in the background, she quickly tells me that she'll text me and hangs up.

When it gets to five she texts me saying she's on her way home now and that if I want to I can go to her place now, or if I don't want to it doesn't matter. I get changed and go, stop off at the off-licence and get a bottle of red wine. I knock on what I remember as Naomi's door, she opens the door a little while later and grins at me, letting her eyes roam over my body making me avert my eyes away.

She bites her bottom lip and lets me in past her, she leans in and kisses my cheek, "I was going to cook, but then I couldn't be fucked. So how about we order in some pizza?"

I nod, she starts going through pizzas, and I just go along with whatever she wants providing it's not spicy or onions.

**

We was sat on the sofa, my head leaning on her shoulder as we watched The Devil's Advocate, the evening had been rather lovely. We sat and had some pizza, then begun watching some crappy television whilst talking. She told me about her earth loving Mum, saying she'd introduce us the next time she went to visit.

I move my head from her shoulder, she turns to face me and crooks an eyebrow and bites her bottom lip. She leans in towards me to whisper in my ear, "Potrei essere innamorato di te." What the fuck did she just say? That didn't sound English.

"What did you just say?" I ask, she puts her finger on my lips and moves in slowly and pushes her lips against mine.

I push her back, and crawl on top of her, joining our lips back together neither of us wanting to break contact. I can feel her hands sliding up the back of my top, but at the moment I couldn't care less, she was making me so bloody hot.

She pulls away, "We have to stop otherwise I won't be able to," her face so close I can feel her breath against my skin, our noses almost touching.

Naomi looks me in the eyes, "Then don't," I brush the hair out of her face, then let my hand rest on her cheek and kiss her again; savouring every moment.

"We should move this to somewhere more convenient," she tells me between kisses.

Is this really what I want? Hell Yes, she spoke Italian or French? Fuck knows, but it was sexy. Naomi waists no time in pulling me into yet another kiss, this time I can taste the wine more clearly.

She knows how to kiss, and then all I can think about is if I will live up to her expectations. But all my insecure feelings disappear when she pulls me tightly against her; we leave the living room, presumably to continue _this_ in her bedroom.

Naomi presses me up against the wall, letting her hands glide over my body, leaving a hot trail behind her. I can sense her urgency, she opens the door and taking my hand she leads me into the bedroom.

"Emily, are you sure?" She says slightly breathless, I nod in reply; she takes my hand and places a kiss on it. Naomi then kisses me slowly, deepening it as we move backwards onto the bed.

I've got a feeling that tonight's gunna be a good night.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that's Italian for 'I might be falling in love with you.' And sorry this isn't particularly long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for no updates in forever, I've been really ill and not able to get out of bed and practically had to crawl everywhere. Still ill so this might be a bit rubbish, so sorry in advance. (: **

I wake up to Naomi kissing my shoulder, "Morning." I groan and turn to face her, my body aching slightly from last nights activities.

"Morning to you too, what's the time?" I ask looking around for a clock.

"It's about 10, I really should be going to work soon; we've got some big plans that we are working on. But, I didn't want to leave you," she mumbles idly running her fingers through my hair.

"Well you should shower because you stink," I say crinkling my nose up.

"I think your find, you stink too so I guess your have to shower with me to save time," I laugh and give her a quick kiss.

"I don't think that would save that much time, because well we know you can't keep your hands off me," I say smugly.

She chuckles, "That's true but I still think it will save some time, since I can't keep my hands off you."

"Well since you put it like that I geuss I'll have to oblige," I give her a innocent smile.

"Good since we're be helping the planet all at the same time," she stand up basically naked and walks off. When I don't follow her into what I reckon is a en suite she peeks her head around the corner and beckons me with her fingers, I get up ad bounce over to her; not being able to believe my luck.

***

After our shower together, she makes some toast. She then apologizes saying I can stay as long as I like, but she needs to go to work. Due to the fact I didn't have any clean clothes, only yesterdays I decided to go home.

Once I was home I'd quickly received a call from Katie; complaining how she couldn't get whole of me last night. She'd worked out that I had been with Naomi, "What happened between you two?"

"Katie," I say with a waning tone, one which she dismisses.

"Like did you two sleep together?" Yes Katie, we did.

"Maybe," she snorts, "why do you care so much anyway?"

"That means yes, and I don't really give a shit but you can give me the tenner I owe Effy now," I frowned, they was betting on me and Naomi?

"You bet against it?" I reprimand her, she just laughs and I feel myself getting increasingly annoyed. "Is this all such a fucking joke to you?"

"Ems calm down, we were just having a bit of fun since like you're my sister and Naomi is Ef's like best friend or whatever." When I don't say anything in reply she carries on, "Mum and Dad are coming for a few days next week, and they want us to go to dinner with them."

"Do they even know about Effy?" I think they do at least; yeah I'm sure they do.

"Yes, but they've never met. That's why I'm not telling her until they actually arrive otherwise I'm sure another 'conference' will come up; which involves staying over and Naomi's," I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"So they are finally going to meet Effy, how does that feel?"

"Good, it's not like she's my dirty little secret and she's well fit so no shame, Mum's going to want to meet Naomi though," My mouth drops to the floor, shit they will, they would want to meet the girl I'm dating.

"They are so not meeting; I'll tell them that it's early days because I don't want to scar her for life."

"You never did tell me what slick moves did Naomi pull on you?"

"She didn't force me into it, she kept asking me if I wanted to and plus I started it," I start only to be cut off my Katie.

"No Ems, what moves did she use to I don't know make you want to sleep with her? She must have done something."

I frown, "She did say something in Italian, well I think it was Italian at least."

For some stupid reason Katie bursts out laughing, she's saying something which I can't understand; to me it just sounds like someone panting in Shakira's 'She Wolf' song.

"The Italian, oh how her and Effy," she guesses the question which I was about to ask probably though twin telepathy, "Eff used to use it, she knew it made me swoon slightly. Pissed me off more though, she's too mysterious to then go adding to something else I didn't get about her."

"Katie, shut up," I say, she just sighs.

"Anyway, them two spent a few months in Italy, learnt some bad Italian; we went to a restaurant and Eff was saying something to me and then some lady turns around and corrects her, she felt like a total tool."

Immediately feeling pissed off with Katie, who has come along and ruined my good mood or well pre-sex with Naomi mood at least by telling me that maybe, Naomi could have been just mumbling 'How are you' for all I knew; although it was just sexy the way she said it.

"Ems, you there still?" I say that I am, "So where do you want to take Mum and Dad?" Well Katie, you'd just decide anyway so who cares what I think? You know I don't really care that much.

"How about that place down the road from you and Eff?"

"They went there last time they come; I think we should go where Fran took me, yeah?"

I mumble an agreement and made some excuse which isn't true to get off the phone with her. Later on I get a text from Naomi saying 'Want to go for a drink tonight or something?'

I text her back saying that it's a good idea, then remember that I need to give Holly a call. She answers sounding pretty pissed off, "How comes it took you so long to call back?"

"Sorry I've been busy," I say feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Busy with what? Fucking Campbell? Yeah Emily, I heard about you two. Did you know you're a fucking laughing stock, just wait until she dumps you on your arse, but don't think that anyone will come and give you any sympathy since you're a pathetic little cunt."

I feel myself going angry, "You barley fucking know me and she's serious about us," she laughs in that sort of creepy deranged way, "I wouldn't want you sympathy, not my fault you can't pull."

"Honey, I can pull. Ask the girl you fucked me last night and I'm the one who has problems finding someone? At least my twin sister doesn't do it for me, but why Chief Cunt Campbell?" Oh so now she moves onto offend Naomi? Fuck this shit.

"I don't know and I'm sorry, is that what you want?" I hang up on her, sigh and lay back on the sofa. Pulling out my phone I text Naomi to come to my place instead since I no longer feel like going out.

When she texts back, she just says okay with no questions asked and I swear I could feel my chest tighten just ever so slightly.

Later when she knocks at the door, when I open it she pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head, "How're you?"

"I'm fine, spoke to Holly today, argued with her," she just laughs a little.

"I thought something serious happened, just forget her. She's just a bitter cow that you've got me and I have you," she winks and me and pulls me in or a kiss.

I deepen the kiss as she pushes me backwards; I kick the door quick and place my arms around her neck playing with the hair on the nape of her neck, feeling a calm replace the anger in my body.

"How was work?" I ask when we finally break apart.

"Work was work, Effy turns into such a cow when we have plans looming over our heads; she wanted us to work on them tonight but well I was coming to meet you no matter what she wanted."

"Sorry about not going out, it's just she got me all worked up," her lips curl into a smirk.

"I like it when your all worked up," I slap her arm and we laugh.

"It's alright Ems, no need to make excuses you just wanted to get me in here so you can take me to your sex dungeon."

"Sex dungeon?" I raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You've had one in a lot of my dreams," she shrugs, "well should we get take out?"

"Later," I take her hand and lead her to my bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's not that long but I just thought I'd put it up tonight. (:**

Sitting at a table with Katie and Effy couldn't be any less funny, see me and Naomi are pretending to be my Mum and Dad since well it all slipped out they was coming. Apparently there is a conference this weekend, which had been on the calendar but Naomi the gallant stepped in and saved the day or well just laughed when Effy sent her a glare.

This all lead to a hug from Katie, we've all had a few drinks. Naomi gets up to go to the toilet I assume, I sit there and sip on my wine.

"Katie, this is simply delightful wine. Who choose it?"

Effy laughs at me, "I did Mrs Fitch," she even raises her hand pretending to be embarrassed.

When Naomi walks back in, she's drawn a moustache with black eyeliner and posing as if she had bulky muscles as she walked over to us, "If you ever hurt my little girl then we'll get you hunted," she's speaking in a gruff low voice, she then flexes again, "with my big muscles there is no way you can hide from the protein lovers."

We all burst out laughing, Katie mutters that it's 'fucking class', I lean over and give her a quick kiss on the lips and giggle when I see the moustache again, it looks stupid.

She brushes the hair from my face and turns to face the others again, "So Katiekins don't get fit, get?"

"FITCH," she shouts doubling over in laughter.

Effy reaches over for Naomi's hand, "I promise that I will get as much Fitch as I can," they both mange to keep a straight face as me and Katie laugh, clutching at our sides.

"Katie, who is this Naomi girl who Emily is going out with?"

"She's an annoying cow, sarcastic, I totally hate her but she's also fucking funny," I smile, I'm glad that my sister and my girlfriend are making some sort of process in rebuilding their friendship. It's not like they hate each other as much now they spend more time together, which is good for everyone involved.

Naomi laughs, "Well since she's not a strapping hard man like me then we're just have to hope this girl will protect her."

"I'm sure she's a real night in shining armour Rob," I watched as my darling sister and her girlfriend was eye fucking, "and well looks like these two are forgetting who they are with," I nod my head towards the pair opposite.

"Young lady remove your eyes from my daughters tits," Naomi boomed, when Effy practically jumped out of her seat.

"Just a tip, you may not want to do that on Saturday; I don't think Mum and Dad would appreciate it."

Katie glares at me as Effy gets up to clear the plates, she's got a smirk on her face as she looks at Naomi, "Looks like she loves being a man," she says to me.

I look over to at the blond who is now pretending to perv on Katie making her feel uncomfortable, I get up and follow Effy to the kitchen, "Your be fine against my parents, they aren't that bad, kind of depends which day you get them on."

"I just hope they don't think I'm as bad as your sister did when we first met, because she was a cow to me for months."

"Really? She always acted as an instant sort of thing, she used to tell me on Facebook chat about you from the start," this causes her to grin.

"I knew that, she just didn't want to admit it and I annoyed her, a lot."

She gets another bottle of wine out the fridge, I spot that they have a whole shelf dedicated to alcohol, she turns to me, "I wanted to speak to you," she says it in a serious tone looking straight at me.

"Go for it," I stuttered out feeling some sort of anxiety as she just stared at me, I hope this wasn't about Naomi.

"I wanted to know, what is Katie doing for our anniversary? I wouldn't normally ask but well she's worrying me," she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Worrying you?" I raise an eyebrow, I don't know because when Katie was blaring on about it I was actually distracted by a very nice looking blond who was walking around with not a lot of clothing the other morning; although might as well go along with it since it's Miss Mysterious Know It All.

"She's just acting different, having all these secret phone calls and sometimes she just gives me a sly look when she doesn't think I'm looking," her forehead creases up, "you don't think she's going to propose to me?"

I bite my lip to hold in laughter, there is no way Katie would propose to her since well for as long as I've known my sister she's always told me the way she should get proposed to, so I can hint it in tips. Plus, it's not like she would ever be able to keep that a secret.

"No she's not, but as for everything else that's a surprise," she is about to say something until there is a loud thump on the floor.

When we walk back to the table we see Naomi laying on the floor, I wander over to her and bend down. She looks up at me then attempts to pull me down, "I'm going to miss you this weekend, too bad about your parents. Although, your have to give me some sort of pillow talk because you don't know how boring these shitty conferences are, that's why Effy normally goes."

I pull her up, thinking back to the point where she became so drunk, Katie is laughing at he, she only laughs more when Naomi decides to lay on her back and kicking her legs in the air; good old turtle style.

"There is no way your going to get her home now Ems, you two can crash in the guest room and you can sleep in something of Naomi's since it's got a bunch of her crap in it," Effy states.

"She really does turn into a state when she's drunk, doesn't she?" Katie questions.

I can't help but agree with her, "Yes, but a very cute state," I pull Naomi up and give her a kiss on the cheek, say goodnight to the others and go into the room which I think I've seen about twice.

Mission one; get Naomi changed and ready for bed without giving into temptation. She's quick to try and kiss me, it's all sloppy and slobbery, then says something which I can't quite make out.

I push her away slightly, when she does the most adorable pout accompanied with puppy eyes, I pull her towards me and give her a small kiss which she promptly depends pushing me back towards the bed.

When my back connects with the bed I let out a little giggle, her hands slide up the front of my shirt, "Naomi you know this isn't happening tonight."

"Why not?" She kisses my neck, "they did it to you so well can't this just be revenge?"

I consider it for a moment, especially when her hand moves further up the front of my top, "You know we can't because Katie would kill me and you need to go to sleep as you have a big conference in the morning I don't think you'd want to go to tired since you turn grumpy."

She rolls off me and crawls into the bed and pulls the covered over her, I worry for a second that I've annoyed her. Until, she starts throwing her clothing piece by piece from under the covers. "Not getting any makes me grumpy too, although it's your choice," I look over at her with a questioning expression to why she was just taking all her clothes off, "I sleep naked, just because you're the one normally removing them before sleeping meaning you wouldn't know."

I sense as if she feels victorious, groaning I got up and walked towards the closet looking for something to wear.

Tonight was going to be a long frustrating night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry that it's been soo long. D: **

After saying a very long and goodbye this morning to Naomi at her flat and again at the station, I'd happily made my way back to my flat once I'd entered it I realised how much of a mess it was. I sighed, my parents would probably want to come and have a nose around. Mission of the day; get parents pissed tonight so they will forget to come see my place then be too hungover tomorrow to come.

Later sitting around a table with my sister, her girlfriend and then my parents couldn't be anymore awkward. They had known that Katie was dating a girl, that she was bi but I think my parents was a bit more shocked when they saw Effy.

Well my Mum had been, I could tell she was itching to ask something since well she keeps fidgeting in her place, "So how did you two meet?"

Katie looks at Effy who just gulps, I bite my lip enjoying ever so slightly to see them squirm, "Well it was Uni and it kind of just happened over time."

Excuse me, I think they are missing bits of it out, according to Katie when they met they was rivals for some bloke called Freddie. Then got into a massive fight, I think one of them kissed the other, had sex. A few months and some casual sex later they got together after they convinced themselves it would work. How romantic?

"There must be more to it than that, surely, what would you tell the children when they ask," fucking hell Mum.

"We don't want children," Effy says, "well not soon anyway," she adds after looking at Katie who keeps quite and doesn't say anything; she has always wanted a proper family.

"We haven't even spoken about it," Katie mumbles and I watch my Mum smirk, well that was a bitch move.

"So Emily have you got a job yet?" My Dad asks clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's just a business advisor job, crap money though," well it is, but still it is in the city and the hours fit alright with Naomi's.

"How about you come back and work for us in Bristol?" My Mum asks with her face instantly lighting up.

"Err, well," shit what could I say to them? 'No, just keep sending me money because there is a girl I met.'

"She's got herself a girlfriend," Katie chips in, thanks just fucking what I needed for them to get all PMT over.

"Really? You never said," my Mum says slowly, the hurt coming across clearly in her voice.

"It's early days," she purses her lips while my Dad pats me on the back.

"What's her name?"

"Naomi."

"Naomi," she repeats the name, "that's a nice name."

After that we ate, Mum asked more awkward questions but she isn't _that_ bad she started to warm to Effy saying she had nice hair, so doesn't look like they'll have problems accepting Effy. I wonder if they would accept Naomi, doubt it, she would probably just offend them and well too straight talking.

Once they leave in a taxi, a bit tipsy I can see the relived looks from Katie and Effy, taking their departure as a hint for me to leave.

When I get home I flop down onto the sofa, it's half 10, I guess I could just go to bed but I end up calling Naomi, "Oh thank fuck you called me Ems."

"Hello to you too," I say with a small laugh.

"No seriously this conference is pure shit, seriously I'd rather melt my brain watching Big Brother," she's rambling and I roll my eyes slightly, "So how did dinner go?"

"It was alright, Effy was shit scared and everything, they know about us too since Katie couldn't keep her mouth shut."

She mumbles something I can't make out, "Ah well fuck them, and it's you I want to talk to."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

She snorts in reply, "You rang me, unless you just wanted to hear my voice," when I don't reply she continues, "I wish you could be here, it would be so much more interesting."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that be counter productive and you not even go to the conference?"

"Well it's not like we'd be the only ones, loads of men bring their wives then screw them. A lot of people just skip the conference and make use of the hotel room, seriously Ems I've heard all of this crap before," she grumbles.

"How comes Effy never complains?" I raise an eyebrow before feeling stupid since we are talking through the phone, "Plus, I don't think she's ever taken Katie."

"She goes to the conference like a good girl, enjoys it or whatever. Probably wouldn't take Katie for two reasons, 1) Young, rich, successful, good looking in someone like your sisters opinion men crawling around, 2) Phone sex," I splutter, why the fuck would she tell me something I didn't need to know.

"I didn't want to know that," I groan down the phone.

"Yeah, well someone had to put the idea out there," she mumbles, she can't be for real.

I cough, "You can't be serious?"

"I am actually," her voice changing tone, "I'm all alone in this hotel room, without my girlfriend and I've forgot to tell her how her husky voice makes me feel."

I blush, "You can be very sweet when there is some sort of sex involved."

"Well I rather like sex, especially with this girl who has an amazing talent with her tongue and she makes me so wet," I giggle but soon catch onto her plan.

"I don't want to have phone sex with you," my resistance probably is very futile.

"Well, let me at least tell you all the things I want to do to you when I get home then."

"No, no, please Naomi don't speak a fucking word or I won't have sex with you _ever_ again," okay, so that may a bit over the top because well all know that she could have in the time it takes someone to figure out the countdown conundrum.

"Ever Ems, really? We all know once you get going you turn into a dominatrix, you'd look very nice in some leather," she trails off going quite.

"You're so annoyingly perverted,"

"You love me for it; well that's what you was telling me the other night very loudly."

"Naomi," I squeaked out.

"I know you want to get a little bit dirty on the phone, you're probably worse than me when you get going," I start laughing, she joins in with me too, "It's nice being with someone, laughing together and all that shit like regular sex."

"Is sex all you ever think about?" I say down the phone with a small giggle.

She gasps, "No, but I'm all alone with a really hot girl, with a hot voice talking to me and well she's the first person I can't keep my hands off."

"Well the feelings mutual there, but this girl has nice long legs and a very nice arse," I let my voice turn all seductive and low, and then bite my bottom lip waiting for her response.

She groans down the phone, "Fuck, can't you please just get a train here so I can ravish you?"

"Getting desperate now Campbell," I tut down the phone.

"Yes, anyway shouldn't I be rewarded for letting Effy stay back?"

"When you put it like that, but don't you think its worse hearing me get off without you?" The line goes quite she's clearly thinking.

"Yeah but it's sexy as hell to hear you, what else can be my reward then?"

"You like the idea of leather then I'll get some leather," or well I'll go and sign my soul to Katie whilst she helps me out.

"That Miss Fitch is fucking unfair," she complains, I laugh evilly down the phone, "I might have to get the train back their, right now."

"Come on then, I could even warm the bed for you?" Nothing sounded better than being with Naomi at this moment.

She laughs, "I've got some part of this shit tomorrow though and well Effy might just kill me if I don't go."

"Tell her that I needed you," I grumble.

"I really should stay but feel free to beat up Effy," I can hear the knocking on the door on her side of the phone, I hear some muffled talking then the door closing again, "that was Cook, he's an old friend whose also in the business, so I'm going to go for a few drinks with him."

"Don't get too drunk," I sigh, now I can't even speak to her all night.

"I don't think that's possible with Cook, I will speak to you later, can't wait to see you."

"Love you," I throw it out then realise I've said it.

She doesn't reply straight away then says, "Love you too, bye."

"Bye," she puts down the phone.

Now to work on that reward.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – This is the last of the fluff before some drama comes along.D:**

"I have such a bad hangover; I was throwing up all morning so I couldn't stay at the conference," Naomi said when she turned up on my doorstep, I immediately let her in and helped with her bags which made her giggle.

"You poor baby, you shouldn't of got so drunk," I said in a mocking tone after putting her bags down and walking towards her.

She wrapped her arm around my waist whilst I wrapped mine around her neck, "I know, I know I should have listened to you."

"Did you have fun though?" She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Stupid Cook abandoned me though whilst he pulled some girl," she mumbled kissing my neck lightly.

"Did you see any hot girls?" I asked, only slightly worried.

"Mmm, no-one caught my eye because I had you on my mind and when I called you all you could tell me to was to go to bed," she pouted looking at me then brushing the hair from my face.

"Well all you did was slur on about tits and sex then giggle a lot about it," she smiled then leant in towards my lips.

I pulled away, she frowned, "You need to have a shower you stink like sick," I scrunched my nose up, it's true.

"Well I wanted to come and see you," she lays another trail of kisses down my neck, running her hands over my body.

"How about you have a shower and clean up?" I suggest before she goes to far, because there is no way I'm kissing her while she smells like that.

"Well, fine but don't I at least get a welcome back kiss?" She says pushing her head towards me.

I lean over and give her a peck on the cheek, "I'm not going near that mouth until it's washed out and you don't smell like a tramp."

"Charming," she says rummaging through her bags.

"I'll cook you some food," I say watching her collect some things.

"How sweet of you," she says prancing off into the bathroom, whilst I turn around and go into the kitchen.

When I next see Naomi she's wondering into my kitchen with just a towel wrapped around her body.

"Can you please put some clothes on?" I ask averting my eyes from anywhere but her, because she's so fucking hot right now.

"I'm doing you a favour so you don't have to take them off," she says keeping a straight face.

"Naomi your logic is fucked up," I walk over to the breadbin, to get the bread for toast.

"So?" she says in a whiney cute voice, I turn to face my face breaking into a huge smile "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she takes a few steps towards her, so I meet her halfway, our lips meeting, I pull away just as she attempts to deepen it, "now before we start this can't you please just eat something."

"Scared I'll waste away because really all I want for breakfast is you," she says in a sultry voice, a smirk creeping onto her face as she closes the gap between us once again.

"Fair enough," I shrug kissing her again, "but you really should eat since you was sick."

"Well I don't want to throw up again," she says then looks at me up and down, "So I guess it's you for breakfast."

"I like the sound of that," I mumble our foreheads touching.

"Mmm, I've missed you," pulling me closer towards her, into her

I pressed our lips bad together; she slid her hand over my stomach, I pulled off her towel revealing body, I look down ogling her feeling the dull ache between my legs turn into a burning fire.

She pulls me head upwards, "You are wearing too many clothes," she in a low voice giving me another kiss on the lips, then tracing her hands around the hem of my shirt then lifting it over my head.

Naomi looked at my up and down her eyes burning into my skin, she runs her hands up my sides, suddenly feeling exposed I pulled her back for another kiss.

She unhooks my bra whilst pushing me backwards towards the bedroom, Naomi groans at me, leans down and picks me up making me giggle and I wrap my legs around her waist as she stumbles into my room.

Putting me down onto the bed, she gets the edges of my pyjama bottoms; which I had been to lazy to change out of earlier. She slides them down my legs slowly; once they've been removed she crawls on top of me.

Leaning down she kisses me, slowly, teasing me with her tongue before deepening the kiss. She kisses along my jaw line, and then starts to nip and bite at my neck making me arch my head back to give her better access.

Naomi started sucking and biting where my at the base of my neck, shivers flew throughout my body. I placed my hands on the back of her head and neck and started to pull her closer to where she was kissing. It felt so good, that all I just wanted to be closer to her. I found myself lost just looking at her body, only to be awoken by having my lips being claimed by Naomi again.

Tired of just kissing she started kissing down my stomach, tracing the path with her hands as she moved down. "Just sit back and let me show you how much I missed you." Naomi said to me before she lowered her head between my legs. Without warning, I felt her tongue licking my slit, sex with her seems to be getting better and better ever since our first time. I felt the tinges of pure ecstasy at the feeling of her tongue flicking at my clit.

My moans started to get louder as she slid two fingers inside me, continuing to slide in and out, pumping me harder, I let out a gasp then a long drawn out moan.

"Naomi, fuck," I moaned to her. I put my hands on the back of her head, trying to get her to lick more and harder. She responded to this with a finger added to her tongue. My moaning continued while she licked my clit and pounded her fingers into me bring me close to my release, I screamed her name as I came, she brought me down from my orgasm slowly before pulling out her fingers licking them clean.

Kissing her way back up my body, once again hovered over me before capturing my lips in a slow kiss, she breaks the kiss, "Fuck Ems that was totally worth the wait."

"I told you it would be" I say leaning in for a kiss, "and I think that you deserve some more in return," she stifles a yawn, "tired?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Naomi nods then rolls off me, then wrapping a arm around my waist and pulling me closer, playing my head on her chest as she threaded her fingers through my hair.

**A/N: That's my first ever sex scene I've written, I hope it's not too bad. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

When I open the door I see my sister standing there with years rolling down her cheeks, "Katie what are you doing here?"

"It's over," she whispers in a barley audible tone.

"What's over?" I ask confused.

"Me and Eff," she says her voice breaking, I think about Naomi who's lying asleep in my bed.

I pulled her in for a tight hug; she was clinging back to me, whilst sobbing into my shoulder.

"I love her Ems, like so fucking much," she says grabbing onto me.

"Its okay, its okay, just tell me what happened?" I stroke her hair, rubbing her back.

"I can't it hurts too much," she says bursting into another round of tears, I lead her back into my apartment and sit her down on the sofa.

"I'm just going to wake Naomi and make some tea, okay?" I say, patting her shoulder and walking into the kitchen putting the kettle on.

When I walk into my room Naomi has an arm slug casually around a pillow, "Naomi," I say which causes her to hug the pillow

"What?" she mumbles pulling the pillow closer towards her before blinking confused, "why aren't you in bed?"

"Katie's here," I say sitting on the end of the bed, "her and Effy broke up."

She sits up, "What the fuck?" she looks around, "where's my phone?"

"I don't know," I say with a shrug, "where did you leave it?"

"In my bag," she says about to stand up, I push her back down.

"I'll get it, stay here, I don't want you scaring Katie," she raises an eyebrow as I get up, walk out the room. Walking into the kitchen I get some mugs out, put in some teabags, pour the hot water then add the milk; adding some sugar for me and Katie.

"There you go," I pass Katie her mug as she mumbles thanks, I go to Naomi's bag pick out her phone seeing she has multiple texts and missed calls, putting it in my waistband I go back to the kitchen pick up the two mugs and make my way back to the bedroom.

"Thanks," I pass Naomi her tea, and then get her phone out. I watch as she reads the messages her eyes bulging.

"Sorry Ems," she gets out of bed, naked then looks around for some clothes, "shit; can you get me my bag?"

I wordlessly get up retrieve her bag, when I walk back into the room she's just putting her phone back down, "Effy?" I say, it comes out more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah," she says pulling a shirt on, "I've got to see her, she's in a state," she kisses me quickly on the lips, wrapping her arms around me, "Can I leave my bags here?"

"Yeah," I say giving her kiss on the cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispers cupping my face, "I'll see you when this mess is stabilized," she gives me another chaste kiss on the lips and leaves.

Walking back into the living room I see Katie curled up on the sofa, hugging herself, she's crying.

I spend the next few hours comforting my sister who seems to still have no idea why they've broken up, just mumbling about an argument. I text Naomi, but get no reply which ruins my mood slightly.

I half drag her into my room, she lays down into the bed, I tuck her in when I spot Naomi's phone. I sit with Katie for a bit as she snuggles into the covers, once I see she's asleep I walk out into the living room and turn on TV.

At seven at fucking night there was still no word from Naomi either, great just fucking great. Katie had awoken the hour before. When I looked over at her on the sofa she was sitting there with a copy of heat magazine every so often her phone would buzz.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I ask her finally when it must be the ninth time in the past five minutes, starting to feel pissed off.

"No," she says bluntly then chucks the phone at me, "you can if you want, I've got nothing else to say," I pick the phone up gingerly.

"You've changed your tune since this morning."

"Well a bit of sleep can make me see all this shit clear, yeah, like I got to work off my notice but then I think I'm getting out of London; but can I stay here until I've finished work?"

I nod at her, "Where will you go though?"

Just when she goes to speak the phone buzzes again, I answer it, "Katie, look I'm sorry, just-"

"It's not Katie," I say cutting her off, "she doesn't want to speak to you at the moment."

"Emily?" she questions, "can you just tell her I love her then please?"

I hear some mumbling down the phone, sighing, "Yeah sure, I don't know if she'll listen though," Katie sends a curious look in my direction, "Effy, is Naomi there?"

"Yeah sure," she mutters.

"Emily?" I hear Naomi's voice feeling some relief.

"How's it going?"

"Like shit," she laughs a little, "it's all a fucking mess. For you?"

I wonder off into my bedroom, "Same, Katie's being a stubborn bitch."

"So I guess I couldn't get her to come out to a club?" Naomi asks.

I consider it for a second, yeah Katie would want to get back out there, but I know my sister enough that she'll want to stay and glare holes into her heat magazine. "Not tonight, she's really angry and upset. Do you even know what happened between them?"

"Effy is being all mysterious, she was crying when I found her though, can't you just come out then?"

"I don't think that I should leave Katie here by herself," I say, she sighs clearly disappointed.

"I need to come and get my stuff anyway, plus I really want to see you. How about I come to yours, get my stuff and take you home with me?"

"Sounds good, although I don't know if it's a good idea to leave Katie alone though," I would feel kind of bad to just leave her and go off with my girlfriend, fuck it, she's a big girl now.

"Well they need to get over it, if they aren't going to talk to us then what else can we do? So pass on Effy's message and I'll be there in about an hour to pick you up, love you."

"Okay, sure, love you," I say hanging up.

When I walk back into the living room Katie is sitting there just waiting for me, watching like a hawk as I sit back down in the chair, "Effy wanted me to tell you that; she loves you."

"I know she does," she mumbled and looks down, "It's just we aren't going in the same direction. We want different things, so I've got to get out of here and move on."

"Katie just talk to her," she frowns at me, standing up.

"I'm going to bed, just fuck off yeah since it's over and all." She walks off into my spare bedroom, slamming the door like a stroppy teenager.

Then there is a knock at the door, I almost leap out of my seat to go and answer it. It's Naomi, I pull her in for a kiss, she responds by pushing me backwards, kicking the door shut behind her. She pushes me against the wall, lets her hands trail under my shirt then pulls away, "Where's Katie?" she asks looking around.

"She's in her room," I say, pushing past Naomi and wondering into my room to grab an overnight bag.

Naomi's face lights up and her eyes dancing "Can't wait to get to mine? I'm that irresistible," she says with the smirk.

"I'm picking up an overnight bag for you're place, trust me you wouldn't want to be in my flat tomorrow morning or I think Katie would throw you out the window."

She laughs, "Well my place I guess it'll have to be," she says with an over dramatic sigh.

"Go get you're bags, whilst I say bye to Katie."

Naomi wonders off to collect her things whilst I walk into my spare room to see my sister typing away on her laptop, "I'm going to Naomi's for the night."

She looks up, "Okay, bye."

"Katie, you can call me if you need anything," she smiles at me and nods; I turn and leave the room to find Naomi waiting with her bags.

It's comical in a way, since I've just said so emotional goodbye to my sister to then find my girlfriend standing in the hallways with some holdall bags.

Once we're back at Naomi's she's quick to dump her bags in her room along with my overnight bag. "I fucking hate bringing back people here," she says walking into the kitchen.

"I love it here, it's so much more cosy and more homely than my flat," I give her kiss on the cheek.

"Go sit down, turn on the TV or look through my films and find something to watch and I'll come meet you on the sofa."

**A/N: There is another part to this chapter which hopefully will be up in the next couple of days. (: **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I had really really bad Writers Block but I've got the next few parts done now. (: Sorry for making you wait.**

It's been a week now since Katie and Effy had broken up, all Katie had done was sleep, eat and sometimes at night I could hear her crying. Naomi had been around a few times, but I knew she was finding it hard to balance everything due to Effy wanting to get drunk every night and Naomi not trusting her to not do something stupid.

But it didn't come as a surprise when Naomi had finally decided she wanted me to come, like I know it's selfish but with Katie's breakup all it seems to do is stress mine and Naomi's relationship. Like every single time I seem to remove one piece of my fucking girlfriends clothing; Effy will call high as a kite causing Naomi to groan then go all responsible. Then you get Katie who will walk in or come home and that seriously does kill the mood.

I guess going to a club and being able to dance with Naomi is better then just sitting at home doing nothing. Hopefully we can take Effy home then go back to her place, since we need some sort of alone time.

My thoughts go to Katie, I can't just leave her here now can I? But then I can't take her to a club where her ex will be dancing about. Walking into what's now Katie's room, "Do you want to come out clubbing tonight?"

"No," Katie says not even looking up from her laptop.

"Why?" I ask frowning at her.

"Because it will be shit, also I don't really want to see you and that cow acting all lovey dovey."

I feel anger building up inside me now, "She's my girlfriend, her name is Naomi. Please just come?"

"Go alone, just like get the fuck out, yeah?" I turn around and storm off, god she can be so selfish.

Dialling Naomi's number, "Can't come out tonight, Katie needs me, sorry."

There is a large groan, "Can't you just leave her? I need you Ems," she says in a small whiney sort of voice.

"No I can't Naomi, she's my sister."

"Oh so I mean fuck all now?" Shit, not this.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant," I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "it just doesn't seem to be getting better, that's all."

"Yeah well, this relationship just seems to be going to shit right about now too," I can hear in her voice that she's pissed off.

"Naomi, don't do this, please not now. I don't think I can take all of this at the moment."

"Well, fuck you Ems and fuck the relationship, now that's one less thing you need to worry about. It's been nice," I can almost hear her voice almost breaking but still sounding angry and mad.

She hangs up.

I turn around and walk into Katie's room, "I hope you're happy now you've ruined my relationship too."

"I did always say she was a fucking cow, who would break your heart," Katie voice is almost arrogant, like she's almost please. Using every ounce of strength inside of me I turn around, slamming the door loudly. Going into my room, I slam the door behind me and dive on the bed beginning to cry into the pillows.

Later on Katie comes into my room, "Look sorry Ems, but I told you how she'd mess you up. She's not worth it, neither of them are."

I sniff and wipe at my eyes, "You don't know her like I do, fuck why didn't I just go out?"

"Because you were trying to be a good sister, she'll see that."

"No she won't, because she's stubborn cow, just like you," I mutter as Katie pulls me into a tight hug.

"Right, that's it then. We are going to hit the town at 10 so be ready, yeah?"

"I'm not going," I say louder putting my head into some pillows.

"Fine if you really don't want to fucking go, then I'll go to the shop get some ice cream and shit then we can watch some film and you can be in bed for 11."

She leaves my room, I take out my phone and decide to text Naomi, and it's not being clingy just trying to sort out a mess.

_I'm sorry for not coming out, tomorrow can't me and you just spend the day together tommrrow? x_

Once Katie comes back she puts on The Proposal, once it's finished Katie puts on America's Next Top Model.

"Look we're Fitches and we better than the both of them."

"Sure," I mumble in force agreement, "you never said why you and Effy broke up."

"We want different things; it's always been that what makes us too different to be together."

"What do you mean?" I frown, I twist round on the sofa and she does the same so we're looking at each other.

"I want children, to get out the city, settle down."

What the hell, we're 24 not 34? Sure like biological clocks are always ticking but I can see why Effy wouldn't want all of that at this age.

I look at the floor, "You've got time in the future to do all of that."

"I don't want it now; I just want to know that it's going to happen. She couldn't even give me that, she doesn't want children, at all."

"Oh," she sniffles and I give her a small smile not sure what to say.

"Like last time we argued about the future this bad she cheated on me."

"Effy cheated on you?" I say through gritted teeth feeling increasingly annoyed.

"A couple of years back, she told me though," She just shrugs, "just the whole future between us just makes holes and lets all the bad things in."

"You took her back? And she cheated on you; you said you would never keep a cheat."

"She's different, I love her. She regretted it, it was at a stupid conference and she got drunk and ended up in bed with some bloke."

My mouth must be wide open at the moment, because what the fuck?

"It was shit at first, yeah like I wouldn't let her come near me. She made some promises and stuff but every time the future comes up just reminds me how much it hurt to feel like I was loosing her."

I sigh, "Why did you end it then? You keep saying how you love her."

"Because, it hurts to loose her and if I want children, marriage and to get out of this fucking city then I can't be with her, since she's happy with everything as it is now."

I lean in and give her a hug, rubbing her back slightly when my phone vibrates against the table.

When I look at it, it's from Naomi, _Sorry for being a cunt on the phone, I just need you really soon. Call you in the morning beautiful. xxx_

It makes me want to swoon all over her again; I look back at Katie who is sobbing again.

"Come on lets go to bed," I help her into her room and into bed, as I walk out the room I hear louder crying now. I sigh and walk into my room, getting out my clothes and into bed.

At some point in the night I wake up to my phone vibrating on the side when it stops, being lazy I ingore it, roll over and go back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovley reviews. :D**

"What the fuck happened?" Grabbing Effy's shirt and pinning her against the wall as tears where threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Naomi got stabbed," she whispered unable to look me in the face, I let her go and she just falls to the floor.

"Who by?" I ask when I'm pacing around, whoever done it will regret what they did by what I'll do to them.

"Holly or one of them crew," what is wrong with psychos now days? Why can't they just go away and stop getting all PMS over sleeping with someone.

"How the fuck did that happen? How did you let it happen?" I snarl at her, I look at Katie who is sitting at the table saying nothing, not making eye contact with either of us.

"I don't know," Effy looks towards Katie then sighs, "I was high and I didn't realise what they had done, when I got to her she was saying you needed to know, so then you wouldn't answer, she told me to try Katie, she didn't. I even tried off her phone, then I rung the ambulance and they took her away."

"You are such a stupid cow," I grab her again and raise my hand ready to slap her.

"Ems, get off her," I turn to face Katie.

"What the fuck, you're protecting her now?" I let out some deranged laugh.

"Yeah, since like fighting isn't going to make us find out what happened or let us help Naomi."

I grab a coat and stand there expectantly, "Let's fucking go already."

Once we are at the hospital Katie goes off to find out what's happening, since apparently I am to emotionally loose and she wouldn't want me to hit a Doctor.

"You can see her in an hour when visiting hours start," Katie says marching back towards us.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, going to make a full recovery. She got stabbed on the leg so it missed all vital organs and stuff; also they said to contact any family or whatever."

"Gina would want to know," Effy says speaking for the first time, "Come on lets go get her some flowers or whatever while we wait."

"Who the hell is Gina?" I ask accusingly.

Effy rolls her eyes at me, "Her Mum."

"Naomi never talks about her Mum," I mumble which causes an annoying smirk to crawl across Effy's face.

"She doesn't like her Mum," Here is comes, someone showing me just how little I know about Naomi.

"What is she a bitch?"

"No," Effy says taking out a box of cigarettes and her phone, "you're see why I suppose, let's go."

Once Effy is done calling Naomi's Mum, I feel suddenly nervous about meeting her Mum; what if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm not good enough? The journey to the shop couldn't be any more awkward as Effy keeps glancing at Katie and visa versa.

Them two should really give up not being together, it's obvious they both want each other like hell. Although, I'm still pissed off with Effy this whole thing is basically her fault, she shouldn't be doing drugs at this age and she should look out for her friends. Well actually, she has the past and that ended up with a girl in hospital so it looks like they have some territorial lesbian war going on.

The bit I'm glad about is that it's only in her leg; I'm not glad but just relived that it wasn't in the torso or it could have been so much worse. Just the thought of it all was hard to bare enough.

By the time we've made it to the shop Katie and Effy are arguing over flowers and which ones Naomi would prefer. I decide to get her some magazines, I don't want anything she can sit perving over endlessly so I avoid gossip magazines and men's magazines and pick up the first magazine I see which mentions Global Warming.

Katie comes to get me, muttering something about me just leaving her, "Do you think her Mum will like me?"

"Does it really matter?" She asks rising and eyebrow and leading me over towards the self-service.

I shrug, "Why did you get flowers anyway? She doesn't like them."

"She likes floral coats so she can have some flowers to remind her of home," Katie scans the flowers and then takes the magazine and scans it.

"I'll pay," I say quickly reaching into my bag.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous."

"She's my girlfriend," I say defensively.

"Whatever, you can give them to her. This can be payback for looking after me or whatever?" She pays off her card and then when we walk outside Effy is leaning against the wall smoking.

Walking back to the hospital was pretty much the same as walking here, silent and boring. Once we get to outside the Hospital I see a blond lady eye us up then start waving vigorously in the air whilst walking towards us.

"That's her Mum?" Katie burst out laughing; once the blond lady has reached us she pulls Effy into a hug.

"What trouble has Naomi got herself into now?" She says whilst still beaming.

"She got stabbed in the leg, she will be okay," The lady frowns slightly and then breaks into another smile.

"Well thanks Effy for ringing me, you know Naomi wouldn't ever bother to inform me," she laughs.

"It's okay," Effy checks her phone, "we can go see her now."

"So how have you been? And how's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Oh, we broke up so I've been pretty shit," Effy says passively.

"I'm sorry to hear," she turns to look at us, "sorry, who are you girls? I didn't know Naomi had transformed into a social butterfly."

"I'm Katie and this is my sister Emily," Katie says with a smile.

"Gina," we all walk along trying to find Naomi's ward, I've never hated hospitals but they aren't the most charming of places on the planet. Have to admit I'm slightly pissed Naomi never told her Mum about us.

When we turn onto the ward I see Naomi sitting up in her bed frowning, only smiling when she sees us lot but with one glance at Gina she's back to frowning, "What's she doing here?" Naomi asks looking at her Mum.

"I'm here sweetie because you're in hospital," Naomi rolls her eyes and sends me a smile and pats the chair next to her. I go and sit in it when her Mum's eyes dart between both of us a grin coming across her face.

"Naomi you never told me you had a girlfriend," Gina just smiles like at any moment I'm expecting a victory dance.

"You didn't tell her?" Naomi asks me and I shake my head, "And I'm really sorry for being a bitch yesterday just I was getting really pissed off with everything."

"It's okay, how are you feeling?"

"Shit, the police come asking loads of questions, my leg hurts like hell and they are pumping me full of painkillers."

"Man up Campbell, here are some flowers since you like floral and Ems here thought it was a good idea to get you some save the world magazine," Katie says putting the flowers on the side and handing over the magazine.

"Thanks for the thought Katie," Naomi says with a bitchy smile.

"I'm just going to go get some tea," Gina says getting up and walking off.

Effy looks between me and Naomi then turns to Katie, "Can we talk please?"

"Sure," she replies and I smile at her as they walk off together leaving me and Naomi together.

"I can't believe all of this, I thought everything was over between you lot?"

She gives me a little laugh, "Effy thought it would be funny to dry hump someone's girlfriend."

"That girl is a fucking mess," I mutter, Naomi gives me a sideways glance.

"Look Ems, it really messed you up her sister going. I thought her drug days where over."

"Yeah well she doesn't need to go getting you into a mess."

She takes my hand and kisses it, "She's done it for me, and she hit one of them with a brick."

I give her a small smile, "You're really lucky this isn't that serious."

"It's fine Ems, I'll be on crutches for a few weeks and get some time off work so everything is alright."

"Naomi," I start in a serious tone, does she really think this is some sort of joke, "You can at least come stay with me whilst you are being all fixed up."

"Don't be stupid, I can look after myself and also I don't think peace exists in a world of me and Katie living together."

"She will probably be on her way out back to Effy or whatever, she hates living with me. Then at least let me come stay with you for a bit? Just incase you need me."

She smiles, "Think of all that time we could spend together in bed," I roll my eyes, "What it isn't like I will be able to run around anytime soon."

"You are so dirty minded," I laugh.

"And you love it," I lean and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Ah, young love," Gina says clapping her hands together and walking back towards us.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is just a chapter to set up what I want to happen next so it's really just a filler. (: **

Naomi has been discharged from Hospital and ended up coming back to mine, for a few days which have been lovely even though she's a pain in the arse when she's exploiting the situation; like when I turned over the TV from a re-run of Friends to Eastenders she told me that it hurt, how can turning over the TV hurt your leg?

Needless to say she got to watch Friends.

Katie's still living with us, but she stays out at nights sometimes or comes in early mornings. She thinks she's fooling us and me or Naomi don't see the goofy smile which takes over her face when she gets a text, when I tried to ask who this person was making her happy, she told me to piss off out of her business. Which really means, 'I'm fucking my ex hardcore but haven't decided if I want her back so like you and you're girlfriend can stay out of it'

When Effy come over the over on Thursday, her eyes was all glazed over as soon as she set her sights on Katie, she too had also been in high spirits and filling in for Naomi at work. So it looks like their romance is very much back on the cards.

"Emily," Naomi calls from my room, when I walk into there she's spread out.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You know you love me?" She grins and bites her bottom lip.

"What do you want?" She frowns at me then points to her glass on the cabinet which is empty; I sigh and take it into the kitchen to get her more apple juice.

"Thank you," she says taking the glass and pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling today?" I move onto the bed, she sits up as I sit behind her, she then slides back and leans on me.

"It aches and I'm really sick of daytime TV and I've finished my books so I have nothing to do when you aren't in," she pouts, "I haven't left this flat in ages and I hate crutches so I can't leave. Effy is distracted with life, I can't drink and I don't like smoking in you're room as you don't like the smell and it's just annoying to get to the window."

"I could get you another book and it's just in the bedroom I don't like you smoking, what do you want to do?"

"We should play a game," she gives me a cheeky smirk.

"What sort of game?" I ask threading my fingers lazily through her hair.

"Not sure," she looks up at me, "you could pretend to be my personal stripper?"

"Do you ever think about much else except me without clothes?"

"Yes," she twists round being careful of her leg and kisses my shoulder, "you and me together, I think about that, I also just think about you."

"Aren't those painkillers turning you soppy? Or do you just want to get laid?"

"Does it really matter?" She closes the gap between our lips and then rolls over so she's on her back.

"You're beautiful," she whispers in my ear then placing kisses on my jaw, "don't forget that, ever."

When I wake up Naomi's arms are still around my waist, I try to unclasp them but she groans and pulls me closer towards her making a squeal escape from my lips, "Naomi, let me go."

"Just ten more minutes," she places a light kiss on my shoulder, "please."

"Fine," I turn around and snuggle into her.

"I like spending the afternoon in bed with you," she sighs and stokes though my hair.

"So do I," I look at the clock, "but you've got to take your pain killers soon."

"I don't feel pain when you're here in my arms," she whispers and I giggle at how soppy she's being.

"Don't you like it when I say something cheesy?" She frowns and starts tickling my sides.

"Fuck off," I squeal.

She lets go and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead, when the door opens and Katie comes in making a load of noise.

Naomi rolls her eyes then winks and starts making loud groaning sounds, I slap her which only spurs her on, "Oh Ems slap me harder, harder." I get out of bed and stuff a shirt on, she frowns at me from the bed and pats the space next to her.

"Emily, get your fucking arse out of here," Katie shrieks.

I put some pyjama shorts on and leave the bedroom, coming face to face with a highly pissed off and red faced Katie, "I can't fucking believe you."

"Look Katie it's Naomi pissing around with you," I say patting her head and walking past her.

"You've been laid, I can see in your hair," I look in the mirror and flatten my hair.

"That's from earlier, anyway why did you stay out last night? That's three times in the past week."

"Like you don't know, but we aren't back together," she says flopping back onto the sofa.

"So what you just hook up? Why don't you just move on?"

"It's complicated yeah, I like her and she likes me so it's easier if we just get it together. If we get back together then we do, if we don't then we can move on then."

"Emily," Naomi calls; I roll my eyes at her whiney tone.

Walking into the room I see Naomi laying on her front, still hasn't bothered getting change and she pats the bed, "Come and join me, I promise to be a good girl."

"What's up with you today?"

"I think it's the pills screwing with my mind," she laughs, "oh and take the clothes back off, baggy shirts don't do you justice."

"My sister is out there," I frown, she shrugs so I pull down my shorts then kick them off before sitting down onto the bed and moving under the covers before removing my shirt.

"Fucking pervert," I mutter as she starts touching me up under the covers and pulling me flush into her body.

"Yep, just for you," she kisses the back of my neck and sighs as she holds onto me and it's in that moment that I wonder what's the matter with her lately.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. :D**

When I wake up in the middle of the night the other side of the bed is empty and cold, feeling suddenly worried I climb out of bed to find Naomi on the sofa, a burnt out fag in an ashtray and the window wide open. I move some strands of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear and slowly lift her legs onto the sofa trying to not wake her but get her into a more comfortable sleeping position

"Ems," she groans opening her eyes.

"Ssshh, just go back to sleep," I say, "I'm going to get you a blanket and a pillow."

"No, I'll come back to bed with you," she says starting to sit up but wincing.

"Your sleeping here," I go and fetch her the blanket from my closet and a pillow from her side of the bed and by the time I get back to the sofa she's asleep again, lifting her head gently I place the pillow under it and then wrap the blanket around her and place a kiss on her head before turning back into my room.

In the morning Naomi is awake laying on the sofa, just staring at the ceiling, she smiles when she sees me and sits up on the sofa, "You should have let me come back to bed last night."

"I didn't want to make it harder for you, plus you need to sleep, you look exhausted."

"Well I wasn't going to sleep well on this shitty thing," she says tapping the sofa.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" I ask curiously sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Needed a smoke," she waves the box at me, "sorry for everything, I've been treating you more like a maid recently than a girlfriend."

"I wanted to do this for you, don't apologize," Naomi suddenly looks sadder and looks away her eyes tearing up slightly; seriously like what the fuck is up with her?

"You would tell me if something was up wouldn't you?" I ask, she looks at me smiling and shaking her head,

"It's nothing, it's just me being stupid and soppy probably all them pills I've been taking."

"Anyway I need to go to the shop, will you be okay?" She nods at me, "Try and get some more sleep, I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"No I'm aright," I go get changed quickly, give Naomi a long goodbye kiss, and then grab my coat and leave.

When I get back from the store with my arms full of bags, I find Effy and Naomi laughing on the sofa together.

"Ems is that you?" Naomi calls out, when Effy appears and helps me with the bags.

"Thanks," I say to Effy as we enter the kitchen, placing the bags on the table.

"Do you know when Katie will finish work?" she asks lifting items out the bag as I put the away.

"About seven but sometimes she comes in later."

Once I've finished putting the shopping away, I grab Naomi her painkillers and some water and take it back to the sofa, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she mutters, "can we do something today?" She says after taking the pills, "because I feel like an animal in cage."

"What do you want to do?" Effy asks her.

"Anything I can whilst on crutches, so nothing with a lot of walking."

"Picnic?" I ask, they look between themselves and laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Naomi asks still laughing loudly, what is wrong with a picnic?

I frown at her, Naomi takes one look at my face and stops laughing, "Fuck you where serious?" Effy asks.

"Of course I was. What the fuck do you suggest we do then?"

"Go out and get monumentally fucked up?"

"Yeah like Naomi can do that, what about the cinema?"

"What and sit in the front row? The cinema is only good when you can cop a feel."

"How about you go visit Naomi's Mum? I'm sure she's worried and just dying to meet you Emily," Just as Effy says it Naomi reaches out and slaps her leg.

"No," Naomi says frowning.

"That's a good idea actually, come on, I'm sure your Mum is lovely."

"Fine, but if she says anything inappropriate we are leaving and plus Effy has to come," Naomi gives Effy the finger then sits there with a smug smile.

"Alright, I'll drive though so you can 'cop a feel' in the backseat," She stands up, "I'll meet you two out front in 15 so be ready. Also, I'll rung Gina and tell her the good news."

"If I didn't feel so boxed in and wasn't desperate to go out then we would never be going to visit her. She's going to ask you a lot of questions so just nod along with her and she'll soon shut up."

"Okay okay," I stand up and start collecting up things we need to take with us like Naomi's pills whilst she pulls on a jacket.

Naomi is sitting in the back with her leg up on the backstreet whilst I sit in the front seat beside Effy who is driving singing along to Lady GaGa on the radio to add to Naomi's displeasure.

"Can you shut up? If anyone ever was deluded enough to tell you what you could sing, they lied," Naomi crosses her arms and I grin looking at her through the mirror.

"Just because your pissed off doesn't mean you have to spread around the bad feeling, I'm sorry that Emily thought it would be nicer for you to put your leg up and give you more space."

Naomi just sits in more silence looking pissed off like she's done ever since we decided to go and see her Mum who seemed like a nice lady when we briefly met. Effy just carries on this almost scary chipper mood, I think that's all to do with winding up Naomi because she keeps laughing randomly.

When we finally pull up outside a yellow house which has an empty driveway which Effy pulls up on, "Welcome to Chez Campbell," she says stopping the ignition and getting out of the car.

Naomi shifts around and mumbles something; after I get out I open her door and help her pull out her crutches. I pass them to her; she gives me a quick peck on the cheek as she stands up using the crutches as support.

Effy locks the car and we walk towards the house, when she gets to the door she knocks on it. When it's finally answered by Gina who grins at us all and ushers us in, I start feeling nervous again as she just smiles this big bright smile continuously.

"Tea, coffee?" She asks as she leads us into a living room.

"Yes please Gina," Effy says sitting back down onto one of the sofas.

"Tea, one sugar please," I ask and Naomi nods at her as she leaves the room.

"Sit down," Naomi says nodding towards the empty sofa, once I've sat down Naomi hobbles over and sits down, then swings her legs up onto the sofa as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Here you go, Katie is it?" Gina says passing me the tea.

"Oh thank you, I'm actually Emily my sisters Katie."

"Sorry dear," she smiles brightly at me and then goes to sit beside Effy on the other sofa, "it's just you being twins and my old age."

"Just remember that Emily is the hotter and nicer one," Naomi says sipping on her tea.

Effy snorts but doesn't say anything, "Naomi you shouldn't be so rude," Gina says laughing slightly.

"Whatever," Naomi says looking bored playing with her hands.

"So Emily dear, how do you put up with my daughter?"

"I put up with my sister for nearly 18 years, Naomi's no problem," I say with a polite smile.

"Isn't she your girlfriend Effy?"

"Was," Effy replies sounding sad, which Naomi immediately picks up on.

"Yeah because if you two haven't been shagging for the past few weeks then I didn't actually ever hurt my leg. I've seen her phone and well you two certainly seem to be by all those texts," Naomi just smiles smugly clearly making up for Effy's behaviour from earlier.

"You're just jealous that you've not been getting any," My cheeks set on fire as I feel like spontaneously combusting on the spot.

"Actually I got some yesterday," Naomi announces, much to my further embarrassment, are they really telling Naomi's Mum when they last had sex?

"You two should stop this dick fight you are making our guest uncomfortable," Gina says and I send her a smile thanking her.

We all sit there laughing and chatting until we have a lovely dinner, but when Naomi complains she's tired we set off back home. Once we are back at mine, Effy's face lights up as she looks at her phone and sets off as soon as Naomi has been taken up the stairs and put into bed, I wave her off and thank her for taking us.

I sit down watching Cruel Intentions with a small glass of wine and it only takes about ten minutes of the film to pass until I start to miss Naomi's comments on the films we are watching and the way she would try and distract me from watching.

"Emily, fuck," Naomi screams, what the hell? I get up and walk into the bedroom where she's clinging onto a pillow, "Please Em."

I sit on the bed, "Naomi," I say giving her a small shake, her eyes shoot open.

"Emily," she says sounding as if she's going to cry.

"You were having a nightmare?" I ask and she gives a small nod, I give her a hug when suddenly she pulls me as close as she can and bursts into full on tears.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, I need you," she says burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say stroking her hair.

"I love you so fucking much, please don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I repeat.

"Please," she asks looking up at me.

"I promise, just tell me what happened?"

"It keeps happening, Ems and I can't stand it," she sakes her head looking angry and upset, "It won't leave me alone."

"What won't?"

"The stabbing," I naive it was stupid to believe she had really got over the ordeal.

"Oh, come here, it'll be okay," I pull her closet to me again.

"But only this time it's you and you don't make it," she chokes on tears as she starts crying.

"Shh, that's just a silly thought," trying to

"It feels so real," she clings tighter to me, "and it hurts."

"Come on, get some more sleep," I pull back and she lays back into the bed more.

"Don't leave," she whispers, reaching out her hand, "please."

I smile and rearrange myself on the bed next to her, "I wouldn't dare to."

She wraps her arms around me so we're spooning, "I love you."

"I love you too," I turn round placing a kiss on her forehead and snuggling into her.


End file.
